Free Fall
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: Franky Doyle meets a charismatic and intriguing woman on an evening out. She is compelled to get to know this mystery woman, but she has one small problem - her girlfriend. AU, a little take on how Bridget and Franky could have met on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

Bridget breathed a contented sigh as the white wine tricked down her throat, the cool, crisp flavour a much welcomed stress reliever. It had been one hell of a week at work - a suicide, a grieving prison wife and a couple of challenging new admissions, as well as the usual turmoil of working in a maximum security facility. Bridget adored her job at Wentworth; as cliché as it seemed, she really did stand for making a difference to the women and tried her very best to help. But her life was slowly becoming consumed by work, the ever increasing demands and challenges slowly eating into her personal time. She couldn't remember the last time she even went on a date, let alone slept with someone, and she hadn't seen her friends in a little over a month. She needed a distraction from work, whatever it may be.

Franky sat at a small table in the corner of the busy bar, her girlfriend, Kim, telling her about the up-coming trip she was taking to Korea in the next few weeks for her Grandmother's surprise 80th birthday. She was only half listening, desperate to go home for a shower, a fuck and a good night's sleep. This last week at work was one of the busiest she had ever encountered, and while her job as a para-legal for a Legal Aid company was interesting, she could not wait until she was a fully qualified lawyer. Franky knocked back the remainder of her vodka and cranberry, welcoming the slight burn from the too-strong drink, and jumped off her stool to get another drink for herself and Kim.

"Same again, Kimmy?" She asked.

"Yeah babe," Kim replied.

Franky had met Kim almost 10 months earlier at a nightclub in the city centre. Franky was out with work colleagues celebrating a birthday, and Kim was with her friends, trying to mend her broken heart; her boyfriend had walked out on her the previous evening. Kim had never been with a girl before Franky, and once a drunk Franky had seduced a much drunker Kim and taken her into the toilet to fuck her senseless, she had swayed to the other side and had been with Franky since. Franky liked Kim, a lot, but couldn't say she was in love with her, even after 10 months of dating. She knew that Kim would eventually go back to men, all the 'straight' girls Franky had seduced in the past always did. But Franky was looking to settle down now, 32 years of age and she was not getting any younger, as she kept mentally reminding herself.

She elbowed her way to the bar, the floor becoming more and more packed as it got later on that warm Friday evening.

"Double vodka and cranberry, and a large rose, please mate." Franky muscled her way to the front and ordered her drinks. She dropped her purse on the floor, but as she bent down to pick it up, her elbow knocked the glass of a stranger and sent it smashing to the crowd. A couple of people clapped sarcastically and shouted "Wahey!", as per custom.

"Fuck!" Franky cursed. Her white Converse were now wet and slightly discoloured; luckily it wasn't red wine. She looked up to see whose drink she had spilt and was met with intense ice-blue eyes. They locked with hers momentarily before she pulled away from the gaze.

"I'm so sorry," she began. "What were you drinking? Let me get you another."

Bridget was annoyed, but those green eyes had her captivated. She scanned the brunette quickly, her eyes drawn to the array of colourful tattoos down both arms. She surely was a very attractive woman, Bridget thought.

"No, honestly, I'm fine," Bridget said. "In fact, you've probably done me a favour, I'm getting out of here soon."

Franky raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Bridget nodded. "I'm sure. Thank you, though."

"No problem." Franky winked, then grabbed the drinks and made her way back to the table where Kim was waiting.

"Who was that?" Kim asked, half curious, half jealous. Franky's larger than life personality, plus her intriguing looks made her desirable to both women and men, and Kim often became green-eyed, a trait which Franky could not stand. Jealousy was not an attractive look as far as she was concerned.

"I accidentally knocked her drink over at the bar, I offered her another but she was too polite to take it. I should have just replaced it anyway though."

Franky found herself twice in the next 10 minutes turning round to see if the blonde woman was still there, her interest piqued. She looked classy and educated, and Franky was trying to work out whether she was a lesbian or not. Still, it wouldn't have been the first time she thought about turning straight women. She watched the woman make her way outside, light a cigarette and sit down on one of the chairs. She shouldn't have thought about getting up and following her out there, but she did.

"Kim, I feel bad, I'm gonna go and buy that woman a drink and apologise," Franky lied. She wanted to find out more about the beautiful woman. "I'll be 2 minutes, ok?"

Kim huffed like a child but Franky barely noticed. She made a bee-line to the bar, and bought the most expensive glass of white wine. She was no wine connoisseur, preferring vodka or a Corona, but the blonde woman looked like she had expensive taste. She picked up another vodka for herself, and wove through the people to make it to the outside area. She saw Bridget and walked over.

"Smoking kills," she joked, putting the glass down in front of her.

"Believe it or not, this is my first cigarette in 3 years."

"Tough week, huh? I bought you this to replace the one that ended up all over my shoes!" She wiggled her right foot at Bridget who smiled.

"Thank you," Bridget said, taking the glass and enjoying a large gulp of the sweet wine.

"I'm Franky," the brunette, sitting opposite her without an invitation. "Sorry for wasting a whole glass of good wine!"

"Bridget," she replied. She mentally undressed Franky with her eyes and squeezed her thighs together. Get a grip woman, she told herself. It really had been a long time since she last had any physical contact with another woman.

"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a bar all alone on a Friday?" Franky poked the tip of her tongue out from the corner of her mouth. She almost forgot that Kim, her girlfriend was sitting waiting for her, until she walked out and joined them.

"Who's this, babe," she asked, emphasising the word 'babe' for Bridget to hear.

"This is Bridget, I spilt her drink at the bar remember? Just thought it would be good of me to get her one to say sorry."

Bridget noticed the animosity building. She guessed that the mysterious brunette was the one who wore the trousers, but it left her partner jealous; she decided to make a move - getting caught up in a potential couple's argument was not something she wanted to do. Still, she felt intrigued by the tattooed woman and part of her wished she could stay and talk to her. Bridget gulped back the rest of her wine, thanked Franky for the drink and made a swift exit. She turned back once she was out of sight and sighed. Why was she always attracted to the wrong woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Franky pottered lazily around Ikea in Richmond, filling her trolley with items she probably did not need but was going to purchase anyway. She had come here for some new bedside lamps for her recently re-decorated bedroom, but had so far also managed to pick up a new set of frying pans, 6 vanilla scented candles, a brand new grey bath mat with super-soft matching towels and some assorted photo frames which she had planned to put in the bedroom and living room. She was shopping alone, just how she liked it. Kim had left for Korea a couple of days ago for three weeks, and if Franky was honest with herself, she was a little glad. Ever since she bought that glass of wine for Bridget 2 weeks ago, Kim had been watching her like a hawk, constantly suspecting her of going behind her back. Franky was too old and busy for that kind of behaviour, and she was slowly starting to realise that she could not be in a relationship like that for much longer.

Kim was 5 years younger than her, at 27, and still had a lot of growing up to do. Plus, she was hiding her relationship from her strict parents who would not approve of her lifestyle choices and she still lived at home, so she spent a lot of time at Franky's apartment. Franky was at the stage in her life where she wanted stability and someone to grow her life with, while still maintaining her independence and unfortunately, she could not see Kim being at that stage just yet. She would do some thinking whilst Kim was away, but deep down she knew what the right thing to do was.

Saturday mid-morning was peak time for shoppers, and Ikea was extremely busy. There were shopping trolleys everywhere and it was difficult to manoeuvre without bumping into someone almost constantly. But Franky didn't mind too much; she was in no hurry today and had a rare Saturday to herself. She made a mental note to pick up some Corona on the way home to go with the take-away she planned on ordering later. As much as she loved being around other people, Franky also relished her own company, and enjoyed to relax by herself, unwinding and reflecting on the days which had passed. Her work was always full on and having a partner meant she didn't get as much alone time as she liked, but enjoyed it when she got the chance. Some cream and brown cushions caught her eye, so she swung her trolley round in an attempt to weave through the other shoppers. She swung it a little too hard, however, and sent it crashing into another trolley near her, almost knocking the person pushing it over.

"I am so sorry!" Franky exclaimed, before bursting out laughing at the realisation of who she had almost knocked out. "Oh shit! I seem to have a habit of bumping into you, quite literally!"

It was Bridget. She was dressed in light blue jeans and a cream oversized cable-knit jumper, with cream loafers. Franky thought she looked perfect, and her heart sped up.

Bridget too began to laugh gently when she realised it was Franky who had almost sent her flying into a display of reduced pillows.

"Well here you are again, trying to sabotage the day once more!"

"Seriously though, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Franky looked concerned.

"I'm fine, really, thank you."

"Good." Franky nodded. "Are you home shopping too?" Franky peered into the trolley and saw a few small flat-pack boxes and various other household items.

"I am indeed," Bridget began. "I moved into my new place just over a month ago so there's still quite a bit to sort out still, what with starting my new job and selling my old place." She explained that she had been offered the job at Wentworth 7 months ago, so was staying with her brother, Fraser, whilst she sold her place in Sydney and finalised the deal on her house in Melbourne.

"Well, welcome to the area-ish!" Franky exclaimed. "If you ever want to grab a bite to eat, or need someone to explore the city with, i'm ya girl! Melbourne born and bred!" She sounded casual, but deep down she wanted to get to know this woman more. She was incredibly sexy AND had her shit together. Fucking hot, she thought to herself.

Bridget seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second, remembering the brazen brunette was a taken woman, but opened up her handbag and pulled out a business card. It wouldn't hurt to make some new friends in a new town, she told herself.

"Bridget Westfall, Forensic Psychologist." Franky read the card out loud and tucked it into her purse.

"That's me," Bridget said.

"I'll call ya. To show you round the city I mean." Franky made sure she wasn't overstepping the mark - Bridget knew she was in a relationship and didn't want to give off the wrong impression. But it was hard, as she was already imagining what the blonde looked like under that jumper.

* * *

It took Franky a whole 27 hours to resist the urge to contact Bridget, but the next day she finally caved. Suddenly feeling self-concious, she decided to send a text message instead of calling:

 _Hey Bridget, it's Franky. If you are about next Saturday evening I thought I could show ya Melbourne by dusk - there's a new rooftop bar and eatery which has just opened called Naked in the Sky and it's meant to be amaaaazing for cocktails! What do you think? Franky._

She re-read the message and pressed 'send', deciding to omit an 'x' on the end. Franky told herself this was just 2 new friends getting to know each other, nothing more. Bridget replied almost 10 minutes later.

 _Hi Franky, that sounds good to me, that place is literally 5 minutes from my new place. Meet you there at 8? Bridge._

Franky couldn't help but look forward to next Saturday. She had a date. Well, a friend-date, she told herself. Besides, she knew she needed to socialise a little more, work consumed so much of her time. Her phone began to ring; it was Kim, calling to check in and update her on how her trip was going. Franky answered and spent the next 20 minutes in conversation with her girlfriend, trying to not think about Bridget as she did so.

She felt like an awful person. But if she felt this way whilst in a relationship with Kim, she knew she had to do the right thing as soon as she was back from Korea, out of decency and respect. Franky was not a cheat, nor a bad person - she just met a woman she could not stop thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget stared at the vast array of clothes hanging in her meticulously organised wardrobe, almost agonising over what to wear. She was meeting Franky for a drink tonight, but if she was honest with herself she didn't really know what they were meeting for. Friends? More? She knew Franky was with someone but she also knew that the brunette had flirted with her. Maybe it was just her nature, she told herself. Besides, she didn't know enough about Franky to know what her personality was like.

After about 30 minutes of trying different outfits on, Bridget settled with dark denim jeans, a white peplum blouse and heeled ankle boots - casual enough, but with a little effort put in. Some blusher, a couple of coats of mascara and a nude pink lipstick complemented her naturally clear complexion and her hair was loose, her shoulder-length blonde locks falling in a natural wave.

On the other end of town, Franky was doing the exact same thing - her bedroom was awash with different clothes strewn across her bed. In the end she settled for leather-look jeans, a cropped black vest top and a red and blue chequered shirt, the sleeves rolled up and her wrists adorned with black and silver bracelets. She left her raven hair loose and decorated her face with her trademark smoky eyes. A couple of squirts of perfume and she was good to go. She felt a little nervous, as well as somewhat guilty for not telling Kim, but she knew she would get the third degree for even wanting a night out without her. The taxi she had ordered had just pulled up outside, so she grabbed her bag and made the short journey to the bar.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that Bridget was already there, sat at a table overlooking Melbourne. It was dusk and the city lights were emerging, quite a spectacular view. Bridget looked good enough to eat, she thought. She strode over to the table, trying to play it cool. Bridget stood up and they kissed each other innocently on the cheek.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," Franky said as she sat down.

"Not at all," Bridget replied. "It's a beautiful view of the city up here, great choice for a drink!"

"Yeah, I heard it was good. I've never been here though. What are you drinking? I'll get these."

Bridget flicked through the cocktail menu quickly. "I don't know what I fancy! Surprise me!"

Franky grinned at her and knew exactly what to get. Her favourite cocktail was a Pornstar Martini, so two of those to start. "Have you eaten, Bridget?"

"Not since lunch," the blonde replied. She stood up and grabbed her purse, making her way towards Franky. "Maybe some nibbles would be good, make sure you don't have to peel me off the floor later!"

Franky refused Bridget's offer for money for food, so sent her back to sit down, much to Bridget's dismay. Franky returned about 5 minutes later with the two cocktails, and had placed an order for sweet potato fries, marinated baby squid, sautéed mushrooms and grilled chorizo, a mixed variety of foods as she didn't know what Bridget liked to eat.

"I don't know what you like to eat, so I just ordered a few tapas-style starters." She sat down and passed Bridget her drink.

"I will literally eat anything," Bridget replied. "As long as it's food!"

Franky held her glass up before taking a sip. "Welcome to Melbourne. Cheers!"

"Thank you, cheers." Bridget looked Franky in the eyes, a tradition when cheersing with a drink, and then looked away quickly. Franky could have sworn Bridget was blushing. The two made small talk to a little while, awaiting the food before Bridget made her way to the bar and returned with 2 Mojitos. If they carried on mixing cocktails at the rate they were, the night would be over soon! The warm fuzz of the alcohol gave Bridget a little liquid confidence, so she asked the question she was dying to hear the answer to.

"Where's your girlfriend tonight?"

Franky let a small smile creep onto her lips and took a sip of her drink. "She's in Korea, visiting family." She began. "But before you say anything, no, I'm not sneaking around just because she's left the country, that's not my style."

"I'm not judging you," Bridget said a little defensively.

"Sorry, I'm not implying. Just wanted to put that out there I guess."

There was a few seconds of silence; Franky tipped back the rest of her Martini and knew she should really explain her relationship dynamic to Bridget. She didn't know whether Bridget wanted a friend or wanted something more, but either way she felt like she should be honest with her.

"Things are kinda weird between the two of us," Franky then admitted.

"Am I allowed to pry and ask why?" The psychologist was intrigued. Franky nodded.

"Kim and I met 10 months ago at a nightclub. She's straight and I'm the first woman she has been with, ever. Her parents don't know she is dating a woman, they are quite traditional. But that's cool, I respect their views, but in the long-run it won't work and I won't expect her to have to choose between us. But honestly, the longer we are together the more I start questioning our future together."

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"I dunno, I guess in the long term she's not really the kind of girl I wanna settle with if that makes sense?" Franky had never actually said those words out loud to anyone before. A waiter came up to their table and unintentionally interrupted them, seeing if they wanted more drinks. Another Mojito was ordered for each woman.

"I mean, she's hot, she's a sweet girl, but she's really jealous, of everything and everyone. She even gave me hell for weeks after I first saw you in that bar! That's not my style, I'm not a teenager, I need my partner to be able to trust me and not need to know my every move. I'm often busy with work, when I come home I just wanna be able to have a relaxed evening with someone, some food, good conversation, you know?"

"She looked quite young, from what I remember. Not that I know how old you are though!" She smiled at Franky, and Franky melted a little inside.

"I'm 32. And she is, she's 27."

Bridget chuckled. "Wow. Years younger than me."

"No way," Franky gasped. "I wouldn't say you were a day over 35!"

"I'll be 43 this year."

"Well, you are the hottest 42 year old I have seen in a long time!" She poked tongue at Bridget who blushed slightly.

"Oh behave!" Bridget laughed. She wanted to find out more about this green-eyed beauty's relationship but the line between the psychological interest and that of a personal one was becoming more blurred. "It doesn't sound like you are happy though Franky. It's important to find happiness, whatever form it comes in."

Franky murmured, half in agreement. "Anyway, enough about me before I send you to sleep! What about you Ms Westfall? Tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" Bridget asked. She never liked being put on the spot, and somehow she sensed she was not as interesting as the brunette beauty in front of her.

"Dunno, favourite colour?"

"That's easy. Pale pink or navy."

"Favourite food?"

Bridget hummed, trying to think of an answer to the question. "I think it's gotta be between my grandmother's chicken soup, or spaghetti bolognese. I adore it!"

"Yeah good choice," Franky agreed. "Although, you can't beat sea bass. That is beautiful! Right, where was I? Who is your guilty pleasure?"

"Michael Jackson!" Bridget exclaimed without hesitation. Franky laughed, and Bridget observed how the dimples in her cheeks formed. "What?!"

"I can totally see you reciting 'Thriller' with all the dance moves!" Franky mimicked the zombie motion and Bridget joined in, happily laughing along. "Your gonna have to show me that one day!"

"Yeah, well, i'll put you to shame! What about you? Guilty pleasure?"

"Rihanna!" Franky beamed. "I've even almost mastered the twerk, i'll have you know!" She winked at Bridget who fell about laughing.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out whilst still giggling. "I can just picture you in a club, hands on your knees and shaking your behind, and it's so funny for some reason!"

Bridget finished her Mojito before telling Franky a little more about herself. Franky followed suite and also finished her drink, the sweet flavours making it easier to drink. She was starting to feel slightly tipsy, not a big drinker herself. Bridget beckoned for a waiter to take another drink order, this time choosing a Woo Woo for both of the women.

"I hope you know that after one more drink I may need to revert to soft drinks if there's any chance I won't make a fool of myself!" Franky joked, but she also didn't trust herself. Bridget was a beautiful woman who was also classy and intelligent, and Franky was growing more and more interested in her by the minute. Those blue eyes were captivating and Franky wanted more. But there was also the fact she was in a relationship with another person. She didn't want to hurt Kim, and she also didn't want Bridget to think that Franky was the kind of person who messed people about. She wasn't. But she couldn't deny the attraction, and as the drinks kept coming, she also was feeling even more confident that she usually was.

"You're gorgeous, Gidget, you know that," she said to Bridget, looking into her sea-blue eyes. Bridget blushed, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Gidget? Are you pet naming me already?" Bridget's tone had a hint of flirtation to it.

"I prefer Gidget to Bridget," Franky said fondly, and the two women smiled at each other. "Wanna get out of here?" Franky quickly realised the error in what she said. "Shit, sorry, I don't mean like that! I just meant lets go, walk and talk or whatever. I think I have had enough to drink for now!"

The older woman laughed. "Sure, let's go." Franky had such a way about her, she thought. Cheeky, brazen, and utterly gorgeous - a dangerous combination. She wanted to learn more about her, about the bravado and what _really_ made her tick.

* * *

 **I know it's still at the 'getting to know each other' stage, but bare with me...it's coming! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your comments and reviews, I really hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

Franky had insisted on walked Bridget back to her home, much to the blonde's dismay. Besides, even though it was 5 or so minutes away, it gave her a little time to get to know her more. The pair walked slowly and talking and laughing together, Bridget amazed at how easy it was to feel comfortable around this woman. It wasn't Bridget's style to try and pursue someone she knew was in a relationship, but she felt that Franky was being genuine with her, and there was a fair amount of flirtation between the two of them.

They paused outside Bridget's house, a 3 bedroom semi. Her grey Audi was parked in the driveway.

"Nice place Gidge," Franky said, admiring the property.

"Thank you, still needs quite a bit of work doing and some decorating when I have the time, but I like it here. It feels like home." She took a breath, and then carried on speaking. "Do you want to come in, for a drink or something?" She sounded awkward. "Place still needs some unpacking so excuse the boxes and the mess!"

"A drink would be great, yeah." Franky looked at Bridget and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly, almost cheekily. Bridget fumbled with her keys and let the two of them in. She went straight to the kitchen and switched on the dimmer light so there was a mellow light, instead of a bright shine from the main ceiling light. She opened a high cupboard and tiptoed to see what alcohol she had; Franky stared at Bridget's pert behind, resisting the urge to grab and kiss her.

"Vodka, a little rum and some red wine," Bridget announced once she had done inspecting the contents of her cuboard.

"Vodka?" Franky replied. "I don't do well mixing wine and spirits and I don't like rum."

"Lightweight!" Bridget teased. "Although I am feeling the cocktails!"

"Me to," Franky agreed. "But one more won't hurt, eh?"

Bridget poured them each a vodka with soda water and a slice of fresh lemon. Franky leant on the island in the middle of the kitchen, her arms holding on behind her propping her up. They were silent for a few seconds, and both could feel the growing tension in the air. The brunette reached out her hand and touched the side of the blonde's face, her fingertips as light as feathers on soft skin. Bridget exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding, her eyes locked on those emerald green ones in front of her.

"You have the most captivating eyes," she murmured.

Franky slowly brought her face closer to that of the other woman, her heart racing. She really wanted to kiss her, and to lay her over the kitchen counter and make her moan over and over. The temptation eventually became too much to bare and their lips met, slowly at first, but then with such passion and exhilaration. Bridget's hands found their way under Franky's shirt and top, and the feel of her soft, warm skin caused her to groan a little. Suddenly, Franky pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Bridget asked. It wasn't often she got that reaction from another woman and suddenly felt a little concious.

Franky nodded her head. "Yeah. It's not you, fuck, it's really not you. I like ya, I shouldn't but I do." She stepped back a little and exhaled. "If something's gonna happen, I don't want it to be just something fleeting when we're both a little drunk. You're better than than. I'm sorry."

Bridget got what Franky was saying to her, and from that moment she knew that the brunette was being genuine. "It's ok," she began. "I know its a little complicated but you don't need to apologise."

"I do," Franky replied. "I've just put you in a situation I shouldn't have done." She was referring to placing her right in the middle of herself and Kim, and Bridget knew exactly what she meant.

"Look Franky, your human. Things don't always happen how you may have planned, but everything happens for a reason." Blue eyes met green ones and lingered for a few seconds. Franky knew she was in trouble now - Bridget had her.

"Is it ok if I go?" Franky said, and Bridget noted something almost child-like about her voice. She needed to be alone and think, but one thing was certain, and that she had to let Kim go, no matter how hurt her pretty younger lover would be. Bridget nodded.

"I had fun tonight," the younger woman continued. "I know it's not an ideal situation, but I wanna see you again."

"Me too," Bridget said, a small smile on her lips. She reached forward and squeezed Franky's left hand gently. "Get home safe."

Franky decided to walk back from Bridget's place, welcoming the 40 minute or so brisk walk back to her apartment. She wanted to rid her body of the alcohol in order to think properly, so she stopped at a late night convenience store, purchasing a bottle of water and a packet of salted crisps. When she finally made it home, she was tired and weary, so she kicked off her shoes, undressed, leaving her clothes crumpled on the floor, and collapsed into bed with nothing but the duvet covering her. As she lay wide-eyed in the darkness, she was taken aback by just how much she liked Bridget. Not only was she beautiful, she was also charismatic and warm, and Franky could tell she was a good person. She willed for sleep to come, and when she finally succumbed to it, it was broken and she was restless.

Admitting defeat at about 5am, she grabbed her iPhone from the small draws next to her bed and tapped out a message:

 _Hey Gidge, just wanna say sorry again for messing you around. I know the timing isn't ideal but I really wanna see you again, if you want that?_

Next, her guilt slowly rising to the surface, she wrote a message to Kim. She felt like a fraud, but it helped her conscience:

 _Hey Kimmy, hope your having fun over there, just checking in, can't sleep. Miss ya._

She cringed slightly at the last 2 words, but she didn't want to give her girlfriend any indication that something was off. The last thing she wanted was her phone blowing up constantly until Kim's return. Knowing that it was pointless to try and sleep, Franky put on an old tracksuit and went for a run, pacing the streets of Melbourne and agonising over what to do. The blonde had invaded every one of her senses and there was no point in trying to deny it - she was already hooked.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early Friday evening and Franky was doing what she did best - cooking. It was something she learnt fairly early on in life, having to look after herself whilst her mother would be out on weekend benders or too busy with some man to care for her young daughter. What initially became a survival skill turned into a hobby, and then a passion. She adored making food for others, or trying new recipes until she perfected them. If her law career never really took off, she always joked she would become a chef. Tonight, she was making an extra effort, as Bridget had agreed to dinner. Franky didn't want the formalities of going out, she just wanted some good food, good conversation and a relaxed atmosphere. She felt like she needed to make it up to Bridget after last Saturday night, so cooking a slap-up meal would do it, she hoped.

She had finished browning the beef mince off; she decided on spaghetti Bolognese just because Bridget said it was her favourite, and really hoped that the blonde loved hers too. She made a side salad to go with it, and home-made creme brulee for dessert. Franky stirred in the sauce for the meat, adding a generous glug of red wine for flavour. She dipped the wooden spoon in and had a taste. Damn i'm good, she thought, taking another taste of the food. If there was one think Franky did well, it was cooking. Satisfied with the meat, she boiled a pan of water, cooked the spaghetti and then went to ready herself for Bridget's arrival.

Bridget arrived promptly, clutching a bottle of wine. Her mind told her she was crazy - she was pursuing a taken woman - but something inside her told her to persevere. A firm believer in gut instincts, she ignored her head and accepted the brunette's dinner invitation, so here she was, standing on her doorstep, a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She wore white skinny jeans, a pastel blue fitted linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up and nude ballet pumps; casual enough but still a hint of elegance to her. Bridget rapped on the door, and a moment later Franky opened it. She looked beautiful, Bridget thought, and her eyes were instantly drawn to the vivid colourful tattoos on her arms - she had covered them up the last time they had met.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Franky said grinning, welcoming the blonde lady in. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Bridget replied. She handed Franky the wine. "I wasn't sure what we were eating but I figured out red goes with everything!"

"I'll think you'll find that wine full stop goes with everything! Thank you." Franky took the bottle. "Make yourself at home, please. I'll pour us a glass of this."

Bridget sat down on the plump sofa and couldn't help but sigh in content at the comfort, and the smell of the food. Franky poured out 2 generous measures of red wine and sat down next to Bridget, handing her a glass. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and made small talk for a few minutes.

"Shall I serve up?" Franky asked.

"Sure," Bridget replied, getting to her feet. "Do you want any help?"

"Don't be silly!" Franky exclaimed. "Take a seat, it's all ready, just needs to be plated up."

Bridget sat at the glass table, eagerly awaiting the brunette's food. It smelt delicious and she was starving, having skipped lunch in anticipation for a scrumptious dinner. Franky topped up her wine glass before telling the blonde to help herself. Bridget served a generous portion of spaghetti Bolognese.

"For a small woman you sure have a big appetite!" Franky laughed between mouthfulls of food.

"It's delicious, what can I say!" Bridget replied.

"Did you like it?" Franky replied, almost consciously. Cooking was important to her and she was keen to impress Bridget.

"Like it? It was incredible!" Bridget's empty plate sat between the two of them. "Quite the chef, aren't you!"

Franky smiled, happy to have impressed Bridget. "Cooking was always something i've enjoyed, something i've always been good at I guess."

"Did you mum teach you to cook?"

The brunette scoffed. "The only thing my mother taught me was how to fend for myself when she was too out of it to care for me."

"I'm sorry," Bridget said softly, feeling stupid for bringing it up. It was obviously a sore point for Franky and she didn't push her, but Franky opened up to her none the less.

"It's not your fault. I didn't have the most conventional of upbringings. My mother was an alcoholic and physically abusive towards me, and my dad left when I was 6. I've always looked after myself, i'm used to being on my own."

"Shit, Franky," Bridget said, not knowing quite what today, not wanting to put her foot in it.

"Nuh, it's ok," Franky smiled. "It made me who I am, as cliche as it sounds, but i'm good at taking care of myself. I've had a good adult life I guess, kinda cancels out the shitty childhood."

Bridget instinctively reached out and covered Franky's hand with her own, almost apologetically. Franky's heart sped up at the contact, Bridget's hand warm and soft on top her hers. She pulled away, gently, and stood up, clearing the plates away from the table. She hadn't shared her background with many other before and suddenly felt conscious. Bridget followed suit and began to clean up before Franky stopped her.

"Please Gidge, you're a guest."

"It's alright, I want to help."

Franky took the plate from her hand. "So stubborn," she smiled. She placed the plates in the sink, and watched Bridget sink the last of her wine, her head tipped back.

"What?!" Bridget teased.

"Nothing," Franky smiled back. "Your gorgeous, ya know." She exhaled and stepped closer to Bridget. She was torn between kissing her, again, or doing the decent thing and keeping her distance.

"If I kiss you, are you going to run away into the night?" Bridget whispered, half jokingly. She longed to taste Franky, in more ways than one, but didn't want to overstep the mark. She watched as Franky licked her lips, almost subconsciously and close the gap between them. Franky's lips found Bridget's, softly at first. Bridget kissed back, but this time Franky didn't recoil like before. Her hands held Bridget's face, before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer in towards her. Each kiss became fierier and more effervescent; there was no shortage in passion between the women. Franky slid her hands slowly under Bridget's shirt, feather-like but like fire to Bridget, who groaned into Franky's mouth and attempted to peel off Franky's top.

"Bedroom," the brunette murmured, breaking away from their embrace and leading her towards the back of the apartment. Her room was white and airy, the wooden floor beneath their feet covered by a soft sheepskin run. Franky pushed Bridget up against the wall and began kissing her neck.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you right now," she groused, fire in her eyes. Bridget groaned at the statement and yanked Franky's top over her head. She marvelled at the taut body in front of her and the tattoos which covered the best part of her limbs. Franky followed suit and almost ripped the shirt off of Bridget, followed by her jeans and pushed her onto the bed in nothing but burgundy lingerie.

"Fuck," Franky exclaimed, eyeing up the blonde's body. "You're fucking beautiful."

Bridget looked up at her with blue eyes as she pulled Franky's bottoms off, painfully slowly. "Right back at you," she smiled, biting her lip. She pulled Franky down on top of her and kissed her, hungrier this time, desperate to pleasure her. But Franky had pinned her down, grinning coyly. She unfastened her bra and took an exposed nipple and began to roll her tongue over it. Bridget let out another moan, erotic music to Franky's ears.

"I can't wait to taste ya," the brunette said as she sucked the other nipple and rubbed the other between her thumb and forefinger. Franky's touch was soft, but intense, and she focused on delivering as much pleasure as she could. Her other hand moved slowly down, touching every part of the warm skin she came in contact with, and brushed over Bridget's opening, teasing her. Bridget inhaled sharply, longing to feel the brunette's touch on her.

"Franky," she pleaded.

"Patience," Franky replied, leaving a trail of kisses from her breasts to in-between her legs. She kissed and grazed Bridget's inner thighs with her teeth until she found the wet spot that she craved so badly. Bridget moaned loudly; she sure as hell wasn't going to be able to last long. Franky was an incredibly passionate lover and the foreplay alone had made Bridget want to explode. Franky knew Bridget was nearing her peak and sped up her tongue movements, more pressure on the soft spot causing Bridget to climax. She cried out, hands entangled in the bed sheets, eyes shut as she entered oblivion. She came, hard, moaning loudly as she did so. She pulled the brunette up to kiss her, her heart still racing in her chest. Franky groaned into Bridget, as the blonde's hands became tangled in raven locks, passion ebbing into their kiss.

"Fuck," Franky said. "I wanna feel you so bad."

Bridget chuckled gently. "Now who is the impatient one, eh?"

She took Franky's earlobe gently between her teeth and sucked on it, while manoeuvring her hands down south. More moans and groans, and anticipation. She entered her lover slowly and Franky exhaled the large breath she didn't even know she was holding. She needed that release, now. Bridget continued pumping as she felt Franky's walls tighten around her.

"God," she groaned, writhing in the bed. Bridget knew she was close and closed her lips around a nipple, sucking roughly. Franky cried out and let go, as if all the pressure and anxiety of the last week or so ebbed away from her. She lay still for a while, the only sound being her heavy breathing, until she pulled the blonde woman into her arms and laughed softly.

"Could get used to this, Gidge!"

Bridget hummed in response, smiling. So could she, she thought, but there was no way she would settle for only half of Franky. She had to remind herself that technically, she was unavailable, and made a mental reminder not to fall for this woman too quickly, although it may have already began.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone looking from the outside in would have said that the couple lying on the bed were the picture of domestic bliss. Bridget was lying down on her back, her head turned towards Franky, propped up on her side, her arm supporting her head. They were engaged in light-hearted conversation, still getting to know one another a little better. But then the dynamic changed.

"Just so you know, this isn't something I make a habit of. In fact, i've never been unfaithful before, not ever."

Franky waited for the blonde woman's response; she was out of her depth here. It was true, she had never respected unfaithfulness, but she was drawn to Bridget like a moth to a flame and it was so hard to stay away. But she was afraid that Bridget would have the thought in the back of her mind that she was no good.

"I'm not suggesting you have," Bridget replied. "I can see you have guilt, though." The psychologist was trained to read people and could see that Franky was not at ease with the situation.

"D'ya think i'm a bad person?" Franky asked suddenly. Bridget was right, she couldn't deny the guilt that was creeping up behind her, but also couldn't deny her feelings towards Bridget.

"No," Bridget said, extending the word. "Do you think you are a bad person?"

Franky nodded. "I'm in bed with a woman who isn't my girl, while my partner is away. Looking from the outside in, I'd say I was doing wrong!" She laughed, half in contest and half in dismay. "I've never been in a situation like this before. I know I can come across as overconfident and in your face at times, but i'm no cheat, Gidge. I just met you and couldn't stop thinking about ya."

Bridget sighed. "Ok, look. I am against cheating. I've seen clients who have been utterly obliterated by unfaithful spouses. But at the same time Franky, you are human. Humans make mistakes, humans make bad choices. It could be subconsciously telling you that you need to change your situation, I don't know."

She continued while Franky listened on.

"I don't know you well enough to comment on your past relationships and your current one, but I can tell you are not happy. In all honesty, I don't think our encounter tonight was just something that happened and we go our separate ways. We are both attracted to one another, not just in the physical sense though. But I won't lie to you Franky, I'm not one to be caught up in things like this, and I can't be 'the other woman'."

"I would never ask you to be," Franky replied quickly. "You are so much better than that. I like ya Gidget, I really do."

There was a moment of silence, each woman comprehending the situation.

"I like you too Franky, enough that i'm mad enough to be in bed with someone else's woman!" She elbowed Franky affectionately in the ribs. Franky responded by kissing her.

"Fuck, I wish I had met you before, not like this. This isn't who I am."

"It is what it is," Bridget said. "Do you believe that things happen for a reason?"

Franky nodded. "I have that tattooed on me in Latin." She pulled down the quilt to reveal her naked chest and the cherry blossom tattoo. Weaving in and out of the branches was the scripture Omnia Causa Fiunt. Bridget traced along the words softly with her finger, taking in the beautiful tattoo and the meaning behind it for the brunette. Goosebumps appeared on Franky's skin, her body highly responsive to Bridget's touch.

"It's beautiful," Bridget said gently. She her finger continued the journey and ran across the pink petal, a concealment for the cigarette marks endured during Franky's childhood. Her finger lingered over one, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to pry.

"Cigarette burns," Franky muttered, reading Bridget's mind.

"Your mother?"

"Yup."

Bridget swallowed the lump in her throat. How could her own mother have inflicted that sort of thing on her, she thought. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault,"

"I know, but, jesus. No child should have to go through something like that."

Franky didn't say anything, instead rolling back onto her side to face the blonde beauty in her bed.

"Will you stay tonight?" She didn't want the night to end.

Bridget nodded, smiling slightly. It had been a long time since she had someone to hold in bed, and while she sensed she was playing with fire, she wanted to. Besides, she could get to know this mystery woman more, further igniting her increasing interest in her, however dangerous it was becoming.

* * *

Franky awoke the following morning to the feel of Bridget's lips on the back of her neck. She was rolled onto her side with Bridget behind her, and she had slept the best she had done in a while. She hummed appreciatively as Bridget continued to leave lingering kisses, her hands manoeuvring to cup one of Franky's breasts; the brunette felt Bridget's thumb brush over her nipple and she moaned appreciatively.

"Hmmmm, i've had worse mornings," she said, her voice still thick with sleep. She rolled over to face Bridget. The bedroom was still dark, the thick curtains to thank for that, but Franky still noticed how gorgeous the other woman was; her blonde hair was a little ruffled, but her eyes were bright and inviting.

"Oh yeah?" Bridget teased, a glint in her eye. Her lips continued their assault on Franky's skin, featherlight kisses planted down her neck, her chest and down to her breasts, with her tongue circling the recipient's nipples. Franky ran her fingers through Bridget's hair while moaning lightly. Goosebumps covered her skin and she shivered.

'Look what you do to me."

Bridget continued to caress Franky's nipples with her mouth, before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her torso and towards the spot she was highly anticipating.

"Time for your breakfast, Gidget," she teased, watching Bridget as her tongue found the sweet spot in-between Franky's thighs. "Fuck!"

Bridget bought Franky to a climax, teasing her along the way as she did so. The two women spent the remainder of the morning in bed, exploring each other's minds and bodies, until Bridget left in the early afternoon. Franky found herself longing for the other woman after she left, something she was not used to. She was usually the one to leave women wanting more, not the other way round.

She spent the rest of the day alone, cleaning her apartment, her thoughts often drifting off to the woman who was already invading her heart. She was fucked, in every sense of the term.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for still reading! I appreciate all your feedback and nice comments :)_**

* * *

Franky Doyle could not recognise herself. In the week since she had her first 'date' with Bridget, she had turned into a ball of soppy, sentimental mush. The psychologist had got under her skin like no one had ever managed to before, and if she was honest with herself, she both loved and feared the emotional sensation. She was not one for feeling out of control, but the situation had left her powerless, and she had zero government of her feelings. Neither woman had seen the other since Bridget spent the night at Franky's, their hectic and rather exhausting work schedules to thank for that, but they spoke on the phone each night for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other better. Franky had even sent a good morning text to her yesterday, feeling like a mushy teenager again.

However, she was also dealing with the hangover of guilt. She needed to speak to someone and decided to bite the bullet and confide in her friend, Bea. Franky and Bea had been friends since high school, initially enemies, but later best friends. 4 years older than Franky, Bea did not like the way an initially cocky, angry, 12 year old Franky had arrived at the school and tried to make a name for herself. But Bea saw the life Franky was involved in and was there for Franky when she learnt about her family situation and her stints in foster care, and in turn Franky looked after Bea and her 18 year old daughter, Debbie, whilst Bea's ex husband was convicted for assault and grievous bodily harm, against none other than Bea herself. It had been a few months since the friends had actually seen each other, their busy lives to blame, but Franky had reached out and the two were meeting for a bite to eat this evening.

* * *

Franky was the first to arrive at dinner, an Italian eatery she had frequented before. A keen foodie, Franky only liked to eat where the food was exceptional, and this small, family-run restaurant was exactly that. She ordered herself a vodka and cranberry, and a glass of red for her best friend, late as usual. Finally, after about 15 minutes of waiting, Bea arrived.

"I know, I know, sorry i'm late!" She announced, rushing in. "Maxi was off sick today and she had an appointment I had to cover!"

"Don't sweat it Red, good to see ya." Franky feined punching her in the arm. The two women ordered food and caught up, Bea telling Franky about Debbie's time at university. Franky loved Debbie like her own, being part of her life ever since she was born and loved hearing about how she was getting on. However, Bea knew her friend and knew there was a reason why she wanted to see her today, other than to talk about Debbie.

"Go on then, spill," Bea said, between mouthfuls of lasagne.

"You what?" Franky replied playing dumb.

"What's on your mind? Why the sudden need for a catch up?"

"Can I not just want a catch up with my oldest friend?!"

Bea smirked. "Come on Franky, I know you. Spare me the bullshit and spill."

Franky knocked back her drink. "You can't tell anyone Red, obviously i'm trusting you but this can't get out, yeah?"

"Jesus, have you killed someone or something?"

"No, but someone might kill me if it gets out. Basically, i've met someone."

Bea laughed.

"What?!" Franky pouted, annoyed she wasn't being taken seriously enough.

"I thought you were going to tell me you've committed a crime or something!" Bea ran her fingers through her vibrant red curls. "What's happened to Kim? And who is this mystery person?"

"Kim's in Korea with her family," Franky began. Bea raised as eyebrow, as if to say "great timing, Franks!" "I literally bumped into this woman, spilt her drink and fuck, I swear to God Red, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. We then bumped into each other a week later, in Ikea of all places, as if it was a sign from above or something. We went for drinks, and we had an amazing night together." A small smile crept onto the brunette's lips as she remembered Bridget's exquisite naked body.

"What's she like?" Bea asked, not used to seeing her usually tough, cocky friend in a softer light.

"Honestly? She's amazing. She's a psychologist over at that women's prison near here. She's intelligent, she's classy, can hold a conversation and she's fucking gorgeous. I've fucked up big time, i've put her in this difficult position and she's already said she's not gonna play second best to anyone. I don't want her to, I really like her but I feel like the world's shittest human for lying to Kim. Fuck Bea, what do I do?"

"Honestly Franky, I'm saying this as your friend, but I never saw what you saw in Kim. Yeah she's pretty, but I always thought you liked women with a little more, I dunno, substance? I know you are not a liar, nor a cheat, and you'd never hurt Kim intentionally, but you are not happy with her."

Franky murmured in agreement as Bea continued.

"You clearly like this woman, and she sounds good for you, more your match. If you want to know what I think, you need to cut Kim loose, whether or not you end up with this other woman."

"I know," Franky said in agreement. "Kim will not take it well though, she's even more jealous that she usually is, and I can't stand it. I just don't want her to make my life hell. I'll do it as soon as she's back from Korea."

"And are you going to see Miss Psychologist before she is back?"

Franky smiled coyly, unable to meet her best friend's eye. Bea faked an appauled look on her face. "Oh leave it off, Red!"

The two women chuckled. "Ah i've missed you Franky!"

"I've missed you too Red. Let's not leave it so long next time, yeah?"

The friends clinked their glasses together in agreement' Franky's phone bleeped in her bag, indicating a text message. She dug her phone out, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was from.

"How was your day? G."

"Lovergirl I take it?" Bea teased. Franky tossed up a middle finger and tapped out a reply on her iPhone.

"Better now ;) Having dinner with my friend. Can I come over later?" Franky left her phone out on the table as she and Bea finished up dinner and split the bill. Bridget had replied, telling Franky it was ok to come by after her meal was done, and Franky was eager to get going and see her.

"You got fucking ants in your pants!" Bea teased. "Get going Franky, keep me updated yeah?"

Franky kissed her best friend goodbye, jumped in her car and made the 20 minute drive across town to the blonde's house. She was excited to see Bridget again - while she wasn't sure if it would even manifest into anything once Kim was out the picture, she was enjoying the thrill of having someone new in her life, and she missed her. Not just the great sex, but her company too.

She rang the doorbell and Bridget answered, her hair wet and wearing nothing but her cream robe, fresh out the shower.

"Looks like i'm right on time," Franky smiled, and pulled the blonde in for a kiss, smiling into Bridget's mouth. As her heart fluttered under her leather jacket, Franky knew this was more than just sex, but it was too late to stop herself from falling for Bridget - it had already happened.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is rated M, but I like to think it is still tasteful! Thank you all for continuing to read!

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Franky whispered to the blonde woman she had pushed up against the kitchen counter, bathrobe dangerously close to exposing her body. More hot and feverish kisses were exchanged between the two, unable to stop the physical contact for more than a second. To say they were drawn to each other was an understatement; while the present moment was about the physical, Franky had longed to be around Bridget since they first met, and it was always about the curiosity of their minds.

"Why don't you see how much I missed you, Franky," Bridget said, blue eyes burning into Franky's emerald. Their hearts pounded as they stood in the kitchen, chests pushed together and enjoying a closesness only reserved for lovers. Franky undid the robe and pulled it off Bridget, leaving her naked, pushed up against the island in the kitchen. Even in the dim lighting Franky could make out the curves and contours of Bridget's body, something slowly becoming familiar. Franky pushed her head towards Bridget's and left lingering wet kisses on her neck and collar bone, Franky's touch causing her to moan, her skin on fire.

"Jesus," Bridget groaned. Her hands untucked Franky's black blouse from her jeans and she tanned it over her head, desperate to feel her soft skin pushed up against hers. She unclipped the navy bra, allowing it to fall to the floor and exposing the brunette's breasts.

"Take me to bed," she groused, hands on Franky's hips, desperate not to let her go. Franky obeyed and paced upstairs, her hand intertwined with Bridget's. Franky pushed her gently onto the plush king size bed and let herself drop on top of Bridget, the blonde moaning with the feel of the brunette's skins on hers. Franky reached down and teased Bridget's clit.

"You're so wet," Franky groused, entering Bridget with 2 fingers, filling her completely. Bridget moaned and arched her back, her eyes clenched shut. Franky's touch was like fire. Her hips began convulsing and she let go, orgasm taking over her body. Franky grinned at her, the tip of her tongue peeking out of her mouth. Bridget freed herself from Franky's touch and pushed her lover back onto the bed, settling in between her legs. Their bodies joined together, and each of the women groaned at the sweet sensation between their legs. Franky held onto Bridget as the pleasure intensified, her hands clenching soft skin. She was the first to climax, calling out Bridget's name. Bridget followed suit, unravelling as she witnessed Franky reach orgasm.

A moment passed and Bridget nuzzled into Franky. "You still didn't tell me how your day was!" She joked.

"Well, I went to work, I finished for the weekend, I met my best friend for dinner, and now i'm in bed with a beautiful woman, hoping she doesn't kick me out anytime soon!" The brunette kissed the woman in her arms, lingering for a second. It was way more than just sex at this point, for her anyway. "And how was your day, Gidget?"

"Better now," came a soft reply. "I like having you here."

"I like being here with you," Franky began. "I don't wanna jump the gun with us or anything, but as soon as Kim gets back next week i'm gonna end things with her, she deserves to be told face to face, none of this is her fault."

Bridget nodded in agreement.

"I really like being around ya Gidge. I wanna see where this goes, i've not felt like this about someone in a long time." The last part of the sentence was barely above a whisper; Franky wasn't usually the kind of person who was able to freely express her emotions, but she found it easier with Bridget, even if it still felt a little uncomfortable. The psychologist had picked up on this very early on after meeting Franky but never pushed her to be anything other than herself.

"I'd like that." Bridget smiled into a soft kiss. How had things moved so fast, she asked herself. Just over 2 weeks ago this woman had bundled into her life, and now she was falling in love. Shit like this didn't happen to Bridget Westfall, she was usually a lot more guarded and was cautious of who she let into her life, but she was enjoying the feeling of not having control, just hoping it wouldn't end in heartache.

"So, I told my friend Bea about you," Franky began.

"Oh yeah?"

The younger woman nodded. "I needed to offload a little, and Bea and I have been friends for about 20 years now. Her opinion means a lot to me. She told me to go with what I thought was right, and she's right in that sense I guess."

Bridget kissed Franky's temple. "It sounds like you trust her judgement."

"I do. We've been through hell and back together, she's one of the only constant things in my life. She met me when I was 12, she was the first person to really see what I went through as a child."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, too," Bridget said genuinely. "You are a strong woman."

"I'm over it," Franky lied. She wasn't but she tried to repress the painful memories. She changed the subject.

"Have you always been out, or did you hide it from your family?"

Bridget swallowed. She trusted Franky enough to reveal her past to her, but she didn't know how the gorgeous woman next to her would react.

"My parents were quite traditional," she began. "They were Christian, although when I was old enough, I stopped following the faith, i've never been religious. I hid my sexuality until I went away to university. I dated a guy in the first semester for about 6 months, but I knew that it just didn't feel right, so I ended up breaking it off and he was quite upset by it. One night I had been drinking at an end of exams party and I met a girl, Jenna, in her final year." Bridget paused momentarily before continuing.

"We were attracted to each other, and that's when I knew that dating men was not the right thing for me. We ended up kissing and taking things further. But my ex-boyfriend had watched me at the party with Jenna and felt humiliated. He cornered me the next day and called me a disgusting whore, asking how I could prefer a woman to what he had to offer me. He grabbed me and forced me into his room on campus and, well, raped me."

Franky tried hard to hold back the tears in her eyes. She placed a hand on Bridget's arm lightly; Bridget was shaking. She wanted to hold her but didn't know whether she wanted such close contact right this moment, so she kept her hand there, not wanting to overstep the mark. Her heart broke to hear Bridget say that.

"Oh Gidge, i'm sorry."

Bridget laughed nervously. "It was a long time ago. I tormented myself for years over it, convinced it was somehow my fault, told myself I should never have let him see me with Jenna, but after about 10 years I finally sought therapy, and it was the best thing I ever did. It allowed me to have healthy relationships with women and to see that none of it was because of something that I did."

"It would never have been your fault Gidget, never. Fuck, if I could only run into this fucker one day..."

"Hey, Franky, it's ok," she assured her. "I'm in a great place in my life. I dealt with what happened in therapy and I can honestly say i'm strong and determined."

"I'm sorry," Franky said. "Just to hear you say that, someone I care about, it's difficult."

"I trust you, I wanted you to know. It's who I am, and if this is going to go forward, I want to be able to tell you about all of me." She grazed her forehead against Franky's and kissed her lips lightly. Franky closed her eyes and kissed her back, and the two women lay face to face for a while, in a comfortable silence.

"Gidge?" Franky whispered a little while later, not sure if the blonde had fallen asleep.

"Mmmm hmmm?" Sleep was almost there for Bridget.

"I've kinda fallen in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

3 weeks had flown by quickly and Kim was due home tomorrow evening. Franky would be lying if she said she was excited to see her, but she had to speak to her and sort everything out; she honestly hated the fact she was going behind her back and lying and felt like a shitty human for doing so. But she couldn't let go of Bridget, not now. She didn't know when she would next see Bridget, but they spent the last weekend together, watching crappy box sets, eating ever crappier take-away and making love. Nothing more was said about those three little words that Franky had uttered that night, but she wasn't going to push Bridget.

As Franky's alarm screeched out of her iPhone at 06.45, her wake up call to get to work, she silenced the alarm and smiled at the message alert on her phone.

'Morning babe, have a good day at work. Working from home today, feeling a little under the weather. X'

Franky tapped out a reply, hoping the other woman wasn't feeling too rough.

'Morning Gidget, what's up? Ya need me to pop over on lunch and bring you anything? X'

She put her phone back on the bedside drawers, stretched, and threw off the covers, padding to the kitchen. Coffee, shower, breakfast. The routine was the same each morning, even on the weekend. She needed coffee to function properly, especially on a work day. She was glad it was a Friday - Franky had plans to soak in a boiling hot bubble bath after work with a good book and a bottle of beer (or 3) and rehearse mentally what she would say to Kim. To say she was dreading it was an understatement.

1 hot coffee and an even hotter shower later, she dressed for work and grabbed her phone and bag, eager for Bridget's reply. The psychologist had texted back saying she was running a fever and had a bad stomach ache, probably a bug or virus she had caught from the prison, and that she was perfectly fine and didn't need anything. Typical Gidge, Franky thought.

Her morning was filled with management meetings - Franky despised these; her passion lay with working with the people that needed help, not caught up in corporate crap, but it was part of the job and she grinned and bared it, just about. She decided to call Bridget on her break, hoping she was feeling a little better. The blonde picked up the phone after the second ring.

"Hey baby," she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Hey Gidge. How ya feeling now?"

Bridget cleared her throat a little; she hated fuss but if she was honest she wanted Franky there with her. Sick days were always better with someone to keep you company.

"I'll survive," she began. "I've been sick a couple of times and i've still got this awful pain, but it's probably a 24 hour thing."

"Ah Gidget, I hate the thought of you there alone!"

Bridget laughed. "I'm fine Franky, honestly. Just going to rest up and watch some trash TV."

"Well, can I pop over after work, just to see how you are?"

"If its a virus i'm contagious baby, probably not the best idea."

"I'm as hard as nails Gidge, i'll be fine. Do you need anything?"

"No Franky, i'm ok thanks. I'll see you after work then?" Bridget smiled a little into her phone. She hung up and tried to find a comfortable position on the sofa, but the pain in her stomach was worsening. She winced, and then sighed in discontent. At least she had Franky's visit to look forward to later. Until then, she just had to deal with the pain.

Bridget must have managed to fall asleep as she was awoken by her phone ringing. She answered it, having retrieved it off the arm of the sofa.

"Gidge!" Franky exclaimed down the phone. "I've been knocking on the door for ages now, are you alright?"

"I'm coming," Bridget groaned. She sat up and groaned. The pain was getting worse, and it was a real effort to even walk. She ran her fingers through her hair, a feeble attempt to try and neaten it, and then hobbled to let Franky in.

"Jesus, you look rough Gidget," Franky began, kissing her forehead. "Not rough rough, but really sick."

Bridget murmured, eager to lie back down. The pain in her abdomen was worsening and all of a sudden she felt extremely nauseous again. She dashed over to the kitchen sink, the closest thing, and heaved into it, bringing up nothing but the small bit of water she drank an hour or so ago. She groaned, and clutched her side where it hurt. She was all sweaty and clammy, but cold at the same time.

"Come on love, let's get you back on the sofa." Franky held her arm softly and guided her back, helping her lower herself in an attempt to make it less painful. She placed a throw over her and grabbed a bucket from under the sink, a makeshift sick bucket should Bridget need it.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Getting worse," Bridget muttered. "It's agony, this can't be a bug. I feel awful."

Franky placed the palm of her hand on Bridget's forehead, seeing if she was still running a fever.

"You're burning right up, I think you need to see a doctor."

Bridget heaved again, and Franky just about managed to reach for the bucket for Bridget to empty what little was left in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "You don't have to be here."

"Yes I do," Franky said. "I'm taking you to the emergency room, I'm worried about ya!"

She stood up, ignoring Bridget's protests and went to get slippers to put on the blonde's feet, before taking the throw and draping it over her shoulders. She even went as far as rinsing out the bucket and washing it up so they could take it in the car. Finally, she helped Bridget to her feet and into Franky's Mini Cooper. Every step she took resulted in agonising pain and she fought the urge to cry; she hated Franky seeing her like this, and the last thing she wanted was to burden her with tears as well.

"Y'all be alright Gidge, yeah?" Franky touched Bridget's face as she drove off, the short ride to the hospital feeling like forever. "Probably just need to give you some fluids and painkillers then you'll be good to go."

Franky helped her out of the car and into the waiting room, while she gave Bridget's details to the receptionist at the hospital. Bridget had her eyes shut and her face screwed up from the pain, and Franky felt utterly helpless, compelled to help even though there was nothing she could do. Luckily, because of the pain, it wasn't long before Bridget was seen by a triage nurse.

"Hi Bridget, my name is Nina," the nurse said as she introduced herself. "What's troubling you today?"

"I've been having stomach pains since last night, and they are just agonising now. I've been running a fever and had vomiting too, I can't seem to keep anything down."

"Can you show me where the pain is now?" The nurse took Bridget's temperature swiftly and helped her lie back onto the bed to examine her. Bridget pointed to the side of her abdomen, and cried out in pain when the nurse touched her to feel the area. Franky instinctively grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?"

Bridget shook her head, in too much pain to even make a joke about it.

"I'm just going to consult with the on-call consultant and i'll be right back Bridget, ok?"

She came back moments later with the doctor.

Hi Bridget, my name's Andrew, i'm one of the on-call doctors today. Nina tells me you've been suffering with some quite severe abdominal pain. I just want to have a feel of your stomach, is that ok?"

Bridget nodded, and inhaled instinctively as the doctor pressed the stomach gently. She whimpered as he released the pressure.

"I need to run some bloods to confirm, but from how you've described your symptoms, I think your appendix has burst. It's important that we operate quickly to stop the infection spreading. In worse case scenario in can lead to something called peritonitis, which is an infection of the lining of the abdominal cavity, but that is the worst case." He took off his gloves used to examine and put them in the bin. "Nina here will run a few blood tests to confirm the infection, and then we'll get you prepped for theater ok?" He disappeared, presumably to rush off to see the next patient.

The nurse inserted a cannula into Bridget's arm, took some blood and then hooked her up with a saline drip and some pain relief. Franky kept hold of her hand throughout, feeling rather helpless. She wished she could take Bridget's place and spare her some of the pain; instead, she did her best to comfort her.

"I've never had an operation," Bridget croaked from the bed. She felt a little scared, more of the unknown. She had the utmost faith in the doctors and nurses, but was still worried of what was so come.

"It will be just fine," Franky said, trying her bed to reassure her. She perched on the end of the hospital bed and began to gently stroke away the stray hairs which framed Bridget's face. "You'll be fast asleep in no time, and then you wake up with loads of pain killers, and i'll be here as soon as you open your eyes, I promise."

The doctor came back, who confirmed an infection and that her appendix had in fact burst, and said they will be taking her to theater very shortly. It was a rush to get her prepped and down to the operating area; it all happened so fast. Franky was allowed to walk down with Bridget as they wheeled her down, signed the paperwork in agreement to be her next of kin and kissed her goodbye before they wheeled her in. Bridget held onto Franky's hand tightly the whole time.

"This is as far as you can go Miss," another nurse said to Franky. "She's in good hands, we will come and get you when it is all done."

"Ya hear that Gidge? You'll be ok, and i'll be right here waiting." Franky leant down and kissed Bridget's forehead and then her lips, both hands holding her face.

"I love you Franky," Bridget croaked. "Wanted to let you know that in case anything happens, I've loved you since I heard that beautiful laugh of yours."

"And I love you Gidget, I really really do."

One final kiss was shared between the two, and Franky watched helplessly as they wheeled the love of her life into the operating theatre.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like an eternity, but as Bridget was wheeled out of theatre into the recovery ward, Franky relaxed, only slightly. The medical staff said the procedure was a success; they had removed the ruptured appendix and were administering Bridget intravenous antibiotics to help treat the infection, and she should shortly wake up and feel a lot better. Franky sat next to her on a rather uncomfortable chair, stroking her hand with her thumb as she slumbered in an anaesthetised state. Eventually, Franky must have dozed off herself, as she was awoken by Bridget.

"Baby," Bridget said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm here Gidge, i'm here" Franky roused herself from her light sleep and sat forward, a smile beaming at the blonde. "You feeling ok love?"

Bridget nodded. "Much better, although I feel a little sore from where they cut me open. I'm going to have a scar now."

"But you'll still be beautiful." Franky kissed her gently, silently thanking whoever there was to thank that Bridget was alright. "You had me a little worried Gidget, i'm so glad you're ok."

"Have you been here all night?"

Franky nodded. "Yeah, I told you i'd be here when you'd wake up. Plus I went to the shop downstairs, had loads of coffee and got you some bits I though you might need." She rustled through the carrier bag, pulling out a phone charger for Bridget's phone (which she opened and used already), some magazines, sparkling water as Bridget much preferred it to normal still, and a pile of magazines.

"Thanks baby," Bridget smiled. "Can't wait to just get home."

"Soon," Franky reassured. "The doctors said you'll only need about 4 or 5 days in here, then you can go home."

"I need to call work, i'm due in tomorrow morning."

"Later Gidge, just rest up first, you've only just woken up from being cut open! Relax." Franky took Bridget's hand and peppered kisses onto her palm. Despite the lingering hospital smell, Bridget still smelt like herself. Franky found herself thinking how quickly her life had changed; a few weeks ago she had no idea this woman existed, now she had fallen in love and couldn't imagine a life without her. She was transported back to reality and that Kim was home today. She had already texted Franky from Seoul airport a few hours earlier saying she was waiting for her flight, and the two had agreed to meet this afternoon (even though it was 5.37am currently). Franky needed sleep before they met up - she knew what she was going to say, but didn't want a fuzzy head when breaking up with her.

"You away with the fairies?" Bridget asked.

"Nuh, i'm right here."

"What's on your mind baby?"

Franky smiled. "Nothing Gidge, apart from getting you better and getting you home as soon as I can. I'm so glad you are ok."

"I'm all good. I know there's somewhere you've got to be later, and I just want you to know that if you change your mind..."

Franky stopped her mid sentence, not wanting to hear what was coming next. "I've never been more certain about anything. I promise you, I want to be with you. I love _you._ "

"I love you too," came Bridget's reply. Her eyes had closed, the anaesthesia still coming out of her body and making her tired. Franky stroked her hair, taking in the beauty of the features of her face. She paid attention to each one; the smooth skin of her forehead which felt like heaven when Franky was rested against it; the thin pink lips which made Franky both melt and explode; the whispy blonde hairs that curled up naturally and looked almost angelic as she slept. An overwhelming protective instinct washed over Franky which made her heart surge and a lump form in her throat. So this was what love was, she reasoned with herself, making a mental promise never to hurt this woman.

Once satisfied the blonde was fast asleep, she wrote a note on a bit of paper from the waiting area and left it on the standard issue bedside table, nestled under the phone charger and her mobile.

 _I'll be back tomorrow love, call me if you need anything. In fact, just call me. Franky x_

Franky wound down the window on the drivers side of her car, a desperate attempt to stay awake on the way home. When she reached her apartment she headed straight for the bedroom, kicking her boots off in the hallway, put her phone on charge and crawled into bed, clothing still on her body. She was out like a light, and boy did she need it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is kind of setting the scene as to what is to come next! Thank you for reading, always appreciate all your feedback and comments! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_The young girl hid buried under the bedcovers, hoping if she didn't move or make a sound then mummy wouldn't know she was there. She started to think about happy things to help her forget; the time Amy at school let her share her new Barbie's with her; when daddy used to take her to fly the kites on the beach; when she got top marks in her reading and writing in school. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and tried not to whimper. She learnt early on that crying only made mummy angrier and she would get hit harder._

 _"Francesca! Francesca you'd better be asleep girl!"_

 _Francesca quickly rolled over onto her side and feigned sleep, her little heart thumping in her chest. She knew that if mummy thought she was asleep then she would not get hurt tonight. She shut her eyes tighter and as she tried to stay calm, she choked on a sob._

 _"What did I tell you about going to fuckin' bed!" The woman charged into the bedroom of the little girl, face like a bull chewing a wasp. She was clutching a rolled up newspaper, no doubt the closest thing in her reach to hurt her daughter with._

 _"I'm asleep!" The child pleaded. "Please mummy, i'll go to sleep right now! Look!"_

 _The woman laughed, more of a cackle. "Should have been asleep already Francesca, too late!" She raised her arm with the newspaper and Francesca knew what was coming..._

Franky awoke with a start, her face covered with sweat and tears. It had been ages since she was transported back to her childhood in her dreams, and blamed the stress of Bridget being ill and her betrayal to Kim for it. She wiped her face, exhaling loudly, and reached over to grab her phone, checking the time. 12.48pm. She'd managed about 6 hours sleep but the sting in her eyes and heaviness in her limbs told her it wasn't enough. There was a text from Kim, letting Franky know she had landed. But as Franky dialled a number, it wasn't that of Kim's.

"Hey baby," Bridget cooed.

"Hey spunky," Franky replied, her voice still thick with sleep. "How are ya feeling?"

"Much better," came the reply. "Went for a little stroll outside this morning and i've eaten something, so i've got some energy back."

"Thats great, Gidget! Did they say when you can come home?"

"Well, I'm reacting well to the antibiotics and my body is showing no signs of infection so hopefully in about 3 days time. I'm going stir crazy already though, there are only so many games of Solitaire I can play on my phone before I completely lose it! "

Franky giggled and Bridget smiled down the end of the phone, her heart swelling. She simply adored the sound of Franky's laugh and suddenly felt an overwhelming longing to be with her.

"Ya need me to bring you anything when I come in later?" Franky asked.

"Just you. Oh, maybe a book? You know, a couple of those crime novels you've got at yours, if you don't mind of course."

"No problem Gidge. I've gotta run love, need to jump into the shower and try and wake myself up." She didn't want to add 'before I see Kim'. "I'll see you later though, rest up ok?"

The two said their goodbyes and Franky stretched, enjoying the feel of her joints clicking as she did so, causing her to moan in pleasure. She thought for a little while how easy and natural things with her and Bridget were. Despite only having her in her life for merely a few weeks, she was already afraid of not having her by her side. She was a big believer of 'the one', and truly thought that Bridget was everything she had ever wanted in a partner. She smiled, and clambered out of bed, fixing a strong coffee and stepping into the shower to (hopefully) wash away some of the exhaustion and anxiety she was feeling.

Around an hour later, she heard knocking on her apartment door, her stomach sinking. She knew that she didn't want to be with Kim but she still didn't want to hurt her. Unfortunately, breaking someone's heart always caused pain, and she felt a little ashamed of herself. She opened the door and there stood her girlfriend, beaming from ear to ear.

"Franky!" She gushed, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Ah i've missed you babe!"

Franky hugged her back, knowing this was the last time that she probably ever would. "Hey Kimmy. How was your holiday?"

Kim stepped inside and spent 10 minutes filling Franky in about her Grandmother's birthday, and meeting loads of family she had never done so before, as well as wanting to take Franky over there one day to show her where her family come from. But for now, there was only 1 thing on Kim's mind.

"I've missed you, Franky," she purred, her index finger hooking into one of the belt hooks on Franky's jeans, a seductive glint in her eye. "Did you miss me too?"

Fuck, Franky said in her head. This wasn't gonna be easy.

"Kim, I need to talk to you, about something."

"Mmm, we can talk after," Kim replied, her hands travelling up Franky's body and under her jumper. "Don't wanna use my mouth for talking right about now..."

"Stop Kim." She backed away. Cruel to be kind, she tried to convince herself.

"What's going on Franky? You never not wanna fuck, and we haven't seen each other in more than 3 weeks! Are you ill?"

"Come, sit down," she gestured to the sofa, knowing full well Kim wouldn't sit down.

"What the hell is going on?"

Franky inhaled and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "We need to talk Kim, about us."

"What do you mean about us. Are you breaking up with me? Was this the plan the whole time I was gone, huh?"

"Look, it's complicated and trust me Kim, I never, ever _ever_ wanna hurt you ok?"

"Just fucking tell me!" Kim yelled from across the room, throwing her hands up in the air. "What's happening?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore." There. She had said those words that could never be taken back.

"What...what do you mean? Why? Tell me Franky, what did I do?"

"You haven't done anything Kimmy, it's me," Franky began. "I just don't know if this is what I want anymore and it's not fair on either of us to stay in something that I am having doubts about."

"Don't 'Kimmy' me! Everything was fine before I went!" Kim cried. "I've even thought about telling my parents because I don't want to lie anymore!"

"But that's part of the problem. I respect your parent's views and I don't expect you to fall out with them or choose me. But at the same time i'm at the stage in my life where I wanna settle down with someone, be a part of their's and their family's life, not sneak around like we have to. I'm not 15 anymore."

Kim wiped her face in an attempt to calm herself down. "That's bullshit."

"No it's not. I want a life with someone. I'm so sorry Kim, I really am. But I just don't think that in the long run we're gonna go the distance."

Kim laughed, an almost satanic laugh at a realisation. "You've got a new fuck, haven't you?"

"What?" Franky stuttered. Shit. She'd been rumbled. She didn't want to tell Kim the real reason; she had to admit she was too much of a coward.

"You got bored and found a new fuck. Who is she?" Kim's face was turning red and she had fire in her eyes. "And don't lie to me Franky, I wasn't born yesterday!"

Franky looked away, the intense feeling of shame creeping up her skin. She felt like the biggest arsehole on the planet right now. "What do you want me to say?" She didn't know what else to say without actually saying what had been going on. Her insides were knotted up, and the look in Kim's eye was enough to show what she was feeling.

"How could you do that, Franky, huh? After everything! I told you I loved you! More than once! Not that you ever said it back to me. What happened? Was it a fuck? Something more?"

The brunette took a deep breath; there was no point in lying anymore, it was tiring. "I never meant for it to happen, but it just did. We kissed, but I couldn't go any further because of you. But we ended up sleeping together more than once. I don't wanna lie to you, so I won't, but we've seen each other a few times and got to know each other. It just happened. And I know that's a lousy excuse and what I did is wrong, and you don't ever deserve that. But it happened and I can't take it back."

Kim screwed up her face in anger as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. She grabbed the closest thing to her, the TV remote and threw it at Franky. "How could you!" Then a cushion. "You fucking bitch!" A book. "You absolute cow!" Now a coffee mug from earlier, which smashed as soon as it hit the wall. "Aghhh!"

"Kim! Stop!" Franky yelled. Kim had a tendency to fly off the handle when angry or upset, and she had a suspicion that if she didn't stop her soon then her whole apartment would be trashed. Kim ignored her and carried on lashing out, eventually shoving Franky hard against the wall. Her face was the picture of heartbreak.

"How could you! Why Franky, was I not good enough? Not enough of a dyke for you?"

Franky held her, partially holding her back and trying to restrain her, the other part of her genuinely feeling remorse and guilt to causing her pain. "Listen to me Kim. None of this is your fault ok? It's all me. I'm so, so sorry, I really am." She blinked back tears, her heart breaking for woman she hurt.

"Spare me the guilty act Franky. Who is she? Someone younger? Hotter? Someone that can put up with that feisty attitude of yours?"

"No one you know."

"Fucking better not be." Kim recoiled, stepping away from Franky. She could barely look at her. "I never want to see you again Franky. Don't ever come running back to me when this other bitch dumps you, because she will. Thats if you don't cheat on her first."

"I'm sorry Kim. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well too late for that." Kim made a hasty exit and slammed the door, hard. Franky exhaled, not really knowing how she was supposed to feel. She felt bad she had hurt Kim, but also revealed that she was no longer sneaking around and lying. But most of all, she longed to be with Bridget. She didn't even bother changing out of her grey loungewear, just slipping on a pair of white Converse and grabbing her keys. It was early evening now and visiting time would soon be over but she had to see Bridget, even if it was for 5 minutes.

When she arrived, the blonde was asleep, a book she was reading balancing on the edge of the bed. Franky closed it, and then went to kiss her forehead lightly, stroking the soft hair out of her face as she did so. Bridget stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful," Franky smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good baby. How did it go?"

"Well, i'm all yours, if you will have me?"

Bridget didn't say anything. Instead, she leant over to reach Franky and tucked a raven lock behind her ear before pulling her into a kiss, so tender it almost hurt. The unspoken gesture said everything Franky needed to know and she smiled into the kiss.

"I love ya Gidge," Franky whispered.

"And I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks since Bridget had her surgery and she was at home, recovering well. Franky had taken 3 days off of work to be with her once she came out of hospital, Bridget insisting that she was absolutely fine, but secretly enjoying the time they had together. She often though that despite Franky's awful childhood and upbringing, she had such a big heart full of love, always thinking of others before herself. It was one of the things that she loved so much about her, as well as just about everything else (apart from her tendency to kick off her shoes and leave them wherever they landed).

Everything seemed much more relaxed as well, with Franky not worrying about Kim. She had received several angry, drunk phone calls late in the night, but apart from that, everything else was perfect.

The couple were at Bridget's house, spending a lazy day catching up on TV and just enjoying each other's company. Bridget was sat slouched on the sofa, with Franky's head in her lap, lying down. They were watching some sort of documentary about animals in the wild, somewhere in the jungle.

"Gidge," Franky said.

"Franky," Bridget replied, engrossed in the program.

"I was thinking, I want you and Bea to meet. You're the most important people in my life and it's important you know each other."

"Most important huh?" She kissed Franky's mop of dark hair affectionately. "Yeah sure, i'd love to meet her."

"Great! I'll call her now!" She was clearly excited by the prospect and it made Bridget's heart lift. Franky grabbed her iPhone from the sofa arm and waited for her best friend to pick up.

"Hey Red," Franky beamed into the phone. "What's going on?"

"G'day Franky," Bea said. Franky could hear the TV in the background; Debbie was home from university for a couple of weeks and no doubt were the mother and daughter catching up.

"Debs alright?" Franky asked.

"Yeah she's here with me."

"Hey Franky!" Debbie shouted, so she could be heard. Franky laughed.

"Tell her 'hey' from me! I won't keep you long, but just wondering if you were free Saturday? Think its 'bout time you met the other woman in my life!"

"Yeah, Saturday works for me." There was a slight pause before Bea carried on. "Actually, there's someone I kind of want you to meet too."

"Wahey Bea! About time, I thought you'd dry up if you left it any longer!"

"Oh fuck off!" The redhead laughed.

"So what's he like? I hope he's better than that dickhead?" She referred to Harry.

"Well, he's actually a... she!"

Franky almost choked on her words she was so surprised.

"Fucking hell Bea, you serious?!"

Bea laughed nervously down the phone as her friend was roaring in surprise.

"Fuck me, if I knew you had an interest in women I would have tasted the red velvet myself! You cheeky minx! Welcome to the dark side!" Franky continued to laugh as she joked around with her friend. "I take it you've told Debs then?"

"It's early days, but we spoke about it. I wanted to make sure she was ok with it all before I took it any further."

"Wow!" Franky was happy for her friend, still a little shocked. "Well, I can't wait to hear more about it! I'll let ya go as Debs is there, give her a kiss from me. See you Saturday then you minx!"

Franky hung up and burst into laughter, still shocked at Bea's news. "I can't believe Bea is with a woman!" She said to Bridget. "She has never been with a woman before, after Harry I though maybe she'd meet someone a little rough around the edges but this is a shock!"

"Well, maybe she didn't realise what she was missing until she tried it," Bridget suggested, a mischievous look on her face. "And besides, it's all new and exciting for her so she's bound to be having the time of her life."

"I'd better make sure she keeps her paws off _my_ woman!" Franky joked, pulling Bridget in for a kiss.

"Ow baby, is that your possessive streak coming out?!" Bridget bit the tip of her nose gently, laughing softly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Franky said, feigning ignorance. "But you are all mine, every single part of this."

She kissed Bridget's neck and proceeded to straddle her, undoing each button of her blouse painfully slowly, kissing the exposes skin as she worked her way down. "All of this." Another kiss. "Mine." More chaste kisses to Bridget's warm body. "Always."

* * *

Saturday had arrived and Franky was anxious to meet Bea's new partner, but even more anxious for her to meet Bridget. Bea and Bridget were the only 2 people Franky could rely on in her life, and it was important to her that they would get on; she hoped they could all spend time together in the future and desperately hoped they liked each other.

"Hurry up Gidge!" Franky yelled up the stairs. "I'm starving! Always gotta wait for you!" The 4 women had decided on dinner, a Chinese, and then on to a bar for a few drinks. Franky was also really looking forward to going out with Bridget. They hadn't done much dating, what with trying to keep their relationship under wraps, then Bridget falling ill, so it was going to be nice to be able to do things that normal couples did.

"Coming, just looking for my jacket!"

"The black one? It's down here, fucking hell Gidge, gonna die of starvation here!" But she almost choked on her last word as she watched her girl walk down the stairs.

"Do I look ok? Is it too much?"

Franky stared at the blonde, desire growing inside her. Bridget was wearing a burgundy fitted dress down to the knees, a hint of cleavage on show as well as every curve, and those black suede 4 inch 'fuck me' heels that Franky already had plans of making love to her in later. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders in it's natural state, and she wore a thin gold bangle on her wrist. The picture of class, Franky thought as she gazed at her from top to bottom. Franky moved closer to her until Bridget could feel her breath on her skin.

"You are making it very, very hard for me to leave this house tonight," she said in a low growl, pulling Bridget close to her and nibbling her ear lobe. "I'm gonna fuck you in those heels later."

"Stop talking like that before we don't make it out, we need to go," Bridget bit Franky's lip and held onto her a little tighter for a moment; two could play that game she thought.

"You look beautiful Gidge, absolutely stunning."

"So do you, baby."

Franky had donned tight black leather jeans, a chiffon white blouse stolen from Bridget's wardrobe tucked inside and a tightly fitted blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Franky didn't do dresses, but Bridget didn't care. She loved Franky's style and the few key pieces she liked to wear regularly that defined her.

"I forgive you now for taking ages to get ready!" Franky teased Bridget and playfully slapped her behind. "Let's go though, i'm absolutely famished!"

The couple arrived at the restaurant, and Franky was pleased to spot Bea, sat with the mystery woman at the table. Clutching Bridget's hand, she walked over.

"Hey Red!" Franky said, causing the curly haired woman to stop her conversation with the blonde sitting with her. The two women hugged each other.

"What time d'ya call this?!" Bea teased, digging an elbow into Franky's side. Franky retaliated by gently slapping her arm.

"Piss off Red! Bea, I want you to meet Bridget." Franky stepped back and introduced her woman to her best friend, praying they would hit it off.

"So good to finally meet you!" Bea beamed, embracing Bridget. "I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you already!" The women laughed.

"It's lovely to meet you too, finally. Hopefully you can spill some of Franky's secrets later!"

"No chance!" Franky cried.

"I want you both to meet Allie," Bea began, looking at the younger blonde sat at the table next to her. Franky and Bridget both introduced themselves to Bea's new love, and the 4 women hit it off instantaneously. It was the perfect evening so far; the food was incredible, living up to the rave reviews, and the company was even better. Franky heard how Allie and Bea had met in the gym - Bea had used fitness as a distraction during Harry's trial, and it was there she first met Allie, some 6 months or so ago. They became friends, but something in them had clicked and they became romantically involved. It was a totally new experience for Bea, but it was actually her daughter that told her to stop trying to label the feelings and go with the flow.

"Shall we get 1 more in here then head over to a bar?" Franky asked.

"Yeah," Bea said, flagging down a waiter. They ordered 2 red wines for Bridget and Franky (Franky had become quite accustomed to a glass of red since meeting Bridget), a rum and cranberry for Bea and a Peroni for Allie.

"Cheers!" Bridget proposed a toast and holding up her glass. "To new friends!"

"Cheers!" The other women all clinked their glasses. They finished their drinks and took a taxi about 5 minutes down the road to 579, a new trendy bar in the heart of Melbourne. Much to the other women's insistence not to, Allie ordered 2 rounds of Tequila shots to get things going.

"This is gonna be a problem," Bea jokes, wincing as the alcohol burnt on the way down. "I am not a drinker, Allie clearly is!"

"Oh shut up and neck another one!" Allie slid another shot across the bar and laughed as Bea gagged trying to knock it back.

"Fuck sake Allie, you're gonna be the death of me!" Franky howled with laugher, loving seeing the care-free side to Bea. For so many years Harry had her trapped, never allowing her to see her friends, or to do much without his approval. It was as though the real, fun Bea was out tonight and Franky made a mental note to spend a lot more time with her. The 4 friends sat in a booth, sipping on drinks a little less strong that the Tequila which had assaulted all but Allie.

"So, go on then Bea, spill some beans on Franky. I wanna know her juiciest secrets!"

"Ah what? No way Red. I'm sure Allie would love to know about that time when I caught you and Charlie..."

"Hey hey hey!" Bea cried, trying to cover Franky's mouth with her hands, and the two fell about laughing.

"Time for another drink!" Franky jumped up. "Come help me Gidge, please."

"Spoilsport!" Bridget squeezed Franky's cheeks before following her to the bar. Franky stuck out her tongue and pulled Bridget towards her, laughing.

"You know she's winding you up, there's not real dirt, just stupid shit from when we were younger."

"I know baby, but seeing you so wound up is hilarious!" She poked Franky's stomach.

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky's neck, still about an inch shorter even with heels on. "This is fun, we need to do more of this."

Franky nodded and kissed the blonde before ordering the next round of drinks. They made small talk until the drinks arrived, flirting with one another and laughing.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple!"

Franky recognised that voice and turned around quickly. It was Kim.


	13. Chapter 13

If looks could kill, both Franky and Bridget would have been 6 foot under right now. A drunk Kim was stood before them, fire blazing in her eyes as she watched her ex with her new love. This surely was not going to end well.

"I don't want any trouble Kim," Franky began, detaching herself from Bridget before squeezing her hand and walking towards Kim. "If you wanna talk lets go outside, not here."

"I don't really care what you want Franky. You never gave a fuck about me so I don't give a fuck what you want right now." She stood with arms folded and the sternest of looks.

"Kim, please. I'm sorry alright. I just don't want a scene, not in public."

Kim looked at Franky, then Bridget, her eyes lingering for a little longer, and then back to Franky.

"When you told me you'd been fucking someone else, I didn't imagine her to be so...old."

Bridget scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Leave her out of it Kim." Franky edged forward protectively, a sombre expression painted on her face. "This is between us, not her."

"It became about her when you went back and bought her a drink! I knew you were interested in her then, i'm not stupid!"

"Everything alright, Franky?" Bea had noticed the small commotion and came over to try and mediate.

"Oh fuck off Bea!" Kim laughed. "Always gotta poke your nose in!"

Bea too stepped forward, a warning for Kim. "I suggest you get out of here Kim. No one wants a scene, now is not the time or the place."

But Kim ignored Bea, carrying on her verbal assault on Franky. Franky told Bea she would handle it and told her to go back to Allie. Bridget firmly stood where she was. She felt sorry for Kim; she could see a scorned lover where she stood, but she was beginning to embarrass herself and public confrontation was not Bridget's style.

"What do you want Kim?" Franky threw her hands up in the air. "I said I was sorry. And i'm sorry that you've bumped into us tonight, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did!" Her voice was more animated and louder, and a couple of people turned around to look. "You went behind my back and started seeing her! That hurt me! Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Do you love her Franky? Is that why you chose her?"

Franky sighed. She wasn't going to lie any longer, and why should she? Yes, she lied to Kim. Yes, she hurt her. But to tell another lie would hurt her partner now, and that was something she just couldn't live with.

"It's nothing to do with choice. But yes, I love her."

Tears pooled in Kim's eyes. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Kimmy, that's not how love works," Franky began. "You have a million fantastic qualities that Bridget doesn't. But love doesn't define that."

"Don't bullshit me Franky!" Kim picked up a glass of drink that did not belong to and threw the contents over Franky, covering her in what smelt like vodka and orange. "I was never good enough for you!"

Franky tried really, really hard not to rise to Kim, but now she was fuming. In every other situation, she probably would have done the same thing and throw a drink back, but she tried to keep her calm. After all, it was a reaction that Kim wanted, and when she sensed she was not going to get one from Franky, she continued antagonising her.

"I loved you Franky, and you shat all over me, with her!" She then threw a second drink all over Bridget, soaking her hair and chest. Bridget gasped, not quite knowing how she should react. But Franky saw red, and grabbed Kim's arm, dragging her roughly towards the front door.

"I said, leave her fucking out of it!" She growled. "You wanna know what she has that you don't Kim, hey? You really wanna know? A little class. Some decorum. Not like you, acting like a fucking child and making a scene. You wanna have it out, fine, with me. But not in public, and not with her, ok?" Kim struggled against Franky's tight grip, attempting to pull away but Franky was too strong. Bea strode over; Bridget had gone to the toilets with Allie to try and fix up a little. "Stay away from her. From both of us."

"What the fuck do you want?" Kim addressed Bea rudely.

"I think it's time to leave, Kim," Bea said. "You've had too much to drink and you're making a fool of yourself."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! And I see you're into the pussy now, hey? Did Franky give you a good seeing too as well? She's probably giving it to all the women in town now eh! Bet that's what did it for you!"

"Oh grow up Kim!" Franky yelled. "Get the fuck out of here, and if I see you harassing Bridget, or Bea for that matter, ever again, i'm calling the police!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" She screamed. "You are the one in the wrong here and I'm being punished for it!" She tried to launch herself and Franky, but both she and Bea held her back. She was out of control.

"Look, we can't go over this again and again. I hold my hands up and admit I was wrong. I never justified what I did, and I admit that it wasn't fair. But nothing can change that now, you have to move on! And don't you dare lay a hand on me Kim, I mean it."

"Fine, fuck the pair of you. Well, I hope she makes you happy," Kim said, wiping her eyes. "You'll never hear from me again, bye Franky."

Franky watched as Kim walked away, a little unsteady on her feet from the alcohol. Despite her showdown tonight, Franky felt pity. She was just a hurt woman who'd had her heart broken, nothing more. She sighed. "Fuck sake!"

"Alright?" Bea asked, linking her arm in Franky's.

"Well that ruined the evening!"

Bea chucked. "It's alright Franks, shall we just make a move? Give you and Bridget some time alone?"

Franky nodded, and followed Bea in, hoping Bridget hadn't done a runner.

* * *

The taxi ride home was quiet, nothing but small talk and pleasantries exchanged.

"Well, it was really good to meet you both," Allie said, as Bridget and Franky got out the taxi back at Bridget's. "We've got to do this again some time."

Bridget smiled. "I'd like that." The women said their goodbyes, and Franky and Bridget made their way inside. Bridget was quiet.

"Gidge?" Franky began. "You ok?"

Bridget nodded. "Can we just get into bed?"

Franky smiled softly. "Yeah. I'll be right up, just gonna get a glass of water."

Moments later, Franky bundled into the bedroom. She undressed, leaving a trail of clothing as usual, and threw on an oversized tee-shirt. She sensed Bridget was not quite in the mood to be seduced right now. Franky climbed into bed and wrapped her self around the blonde woman who was facing the other way.

"I'm sorry about tonight. It's ruined a nice evening."

"We've really hurt her," Bridget said. "I didn't realise at the time, but this is what sneaking around does to a person."

Franky stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. She felt like shit. Bridget turned over, and even in the dark Franky could see the look in her eyes.

"I trust you Franky, completely, but if you ever feel as though i'm not enough for you, you have to tell me. I won't allow you to ever want to treat me like that."

"Oh Gidget," Franky sighed. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of what Bridget was suggesting. "I have so much respect and admiration for you. How could I ever hurt you like that?"

"Don't cry," Bridget whispered. She wiped away tears with her thumb and Franky closed her eyes at the tenderness of the gesture.

"I know we didn't meet in the best of circumstances, but you have to believe me when I say I am not that sort of person. Something happened for the very first time with you, when I met you. I've never been in love before, not like this. That overwhelming, choking sort of love that just consumes every single part of you. I'd do anything for you, give my life if I had to. I'd rather die than hurt you."

"Me too," Bridget said. "I'm just scared, I guess. It's been a long time since i've really opened myself up like this and allowed myself to lose control."

"You can lose control with me, Gidge. I've got you." Franky kissed her woman on the lips, tears mingling on their faces until it wasn't clear who was crying anymore. She wanted to love Bridget, physically, to make her _feel_ loved. She kissed her throat, Bridget's murmurs vibrating into her mouth, while her fingertips stroked her face and the back of her neck. She pulled off Bridget's nightdress and continued to kiss her way down her body, no inch of skin left untouched. Instead of being hasty, each kiss was light and tender, making Bridget whimper.

"Franky," she gasped, the name rolling off her tongue. "Baby."

"You are beautiful," Franky said as she caressed Bridget's inner thigh with feather light touches. "I'm so in love with you."

She positioned herself between Bridget's legs and as the two women found a pleasurable rhythm, Franky threw her head back and moaned. The sensation was fire, and as she opened her eyes, green ones met blue and she lost all control.

"That's it baby, you come for me."

Bridget pulled her down so she could feel her lips on hers, breathing becoming more and more feverish. "Kiss me," she ordered, and Franky did so, their bodies a mass of warmth and passion. It didn't take long for Franky to reach climax and Bridget followed suit, clinging to each other as the orgasm took over. It was such an intense and emotional moment, and Franky began to cry, not from sadness, but from the realisation that this woman had somehow found her, and changed her life for the better. She had never imagined she'd be capable of a love this deep, when all she had experienced as a child was heartache and suffering, love the furthest thing from her childhood.

"I love you." It was barely above a whisper, so tender and soft, and Bridget could have not even have heard the words if it was not for the woman holding her. She felt hot tears on her chest from where Franky's head lay. Bridget let her lips linger on Franky's exposed cheek, kissing the salty tears away.

"What are you thinking? Bridget asked. She smoothed the dark tendrils on Franky's forehead, curling the hair around her finger. As tough as Franky appeared, Bridget knew her soft, gentle interior and her vulnerability, and it was one of the things she loved most. To the outside world she was Franky Doyle, feisty paralegal and loyal friend, but to Bridget she was simply 'Baby', with a huge heart and a fear of rejection.

"Just how glad I am to have spilt that wine of yours ." She snuggled closer to Bridget, who held her tightly, and they lay in a comfortable silence, drifting off into a slumber together.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Kim. Franky had just got in from work, an hour and a half later than usual thanks to a mountain of paperwork that needed to be sifted through, and could not wait for a glass of wine and her bed. Bridget was attending a university careers fair tomorrow early morning at The University of Melbourne so Franky didn't go over there after work as she tended to.

Franky kicked off her leather loafers as she entered her apartment, picked up the post and poured a large glass of red wine, a habit she was learning from Gidge. She began sifting through the post; it had built up as she had spent the past 3 days with the blonde. Bill, junk, bill, junk, a CD case. That was odd, she thought. The case was blank with nothing written on it. She walked over to the sound system in the living room and inserted the CD. The sound of The Police filled the air and she shuddered.

 _Every breath you take_  
 _Every move you make_  
 _Every bond you break_  
 _Every step you take_  
 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day_  
 _Every word you say_  
 _Every game you play_  
 _Every night you stay_  
 _I'll be watching you_

There was only one person behind this, Franky thought, her blood boiling. The song continued to play; it was stuck on a loop.

 _Oh can't you see  
_ _You belong to me  
_ _How my poor heart aches  
_ _With every step you take_

 _Every move you make_  
 _Every vow you break_  
 _Every smile you fake_  
 _Every claim you stake_  
 _I'll be watching you_

 _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
 _I dream at night I can only see your face_  
 _I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
 _I keep crying baby, baby please_

"Aghhhh!" Franky cried out loud, hitting the eject button hard. Kim was out of her mind, and this sort of childish shit had her name written all over it. The words of the song resonated in her mind and as she homed in on them, they were unnerving. She rooted through her bag for her phone and called her ex-girlfriend, absolutely seething.

"Hello?" Kim's sickly sweet innocent-acting voice permeated her eardrum.

"Did you think that was funny?" Franky shouted. "When are you going to grow the fuck up? You are obsessed, it needs to stop?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about Franky, is everything ok?"

"Don't play the innocent girl with me, Kimberley, it does not suit you. If that CD was your idea of a joke I didn't find it very funny. Leave me alone Kim, I mean it."

"Or what?" Kim's voice had a hint of trouble in it, and Franky did not like her attitude one bit. She was way past caring about her feelings now. This stalker shit never ended well, multiple cases at her work to prove it.

"You'll find out, that's what. Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

She hung up, her heart racing from the anger she felt. When was Kim going to move on and leave her alone? She actually felt sorry for the girl. Granted, she had broken her heart but she had to move on, there was no way they would ever get back together. Franky had found her love in Bridget, a woman who would never dream of acting this way; Kim needed to grow up, fast. If she pulled anything like that again Franky would not hesitate to call the police and report it. Her firm represented both 'stalkers' and the ex-partners of jilted lovers wanting revenge, and 9 times out of 10 it did not end well. Although she had not seen a case personally, one of her colleague's client's from many years ago had killed his ex-wife and then himself because she ended their marriage. A deeply chilling thought. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and instead decided to call Bridget.

She decided not to mention this to her; it was essentially harmless and Bridget had to focus on delivering an epic speech tomorrow to future prospective forensic psychologists.

"Hello baby," Bridget purred as she answered the phone.

"Hey Gidge." Franky instantly calmed after hearing her voice. "You alright?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied. "I'm just fixing a quick bit of dinner. Chicken pasta."

Franky laughed. "Don't burn it!" Cooking was not Bridget's forte. As intelligent as she was, her culinary skills just did not come naturally to her.

"Shut it! How was your day?"

"The usual. Shitloads of paperwork, that's why I'm so late back. I hate that aspect of the job, I feel like it takes me away from doing what I really need to be, with people, not with a pen and paper!"

"I feel your pain baby," Bridget agreed, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Just wait until you are a qualified lawyer, the paperwork doesn't end there!"

"I know, just sucks when I could be helping people, that's time better spent in my eyes!"

The two conversed for another 10 minutes before Bridget went to eat her dinner, soak in the tub and then hit the sheets. Franky decided to do the same. She ran a scalding hot bubble bath, topped up her wine and sunk in, letting the water melt away some of her tensions. She still felt so tense though, and angry. Was the song a warning for her? Was Kim really watching her every move? The words kept running around in her brain as the thought about it in the bath:

 _Every breath you take_  
 _Every move you make_  
 _Every bond you break_  
 _Every step you take_  
 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day_  
 _Every word you say_  
 _Every game you play_  
 _Every night you stay_  
 _I'll be watching you_

She just had to keep her wits about her and be on the lookout for anything unusual. She still felt on edge though, and incredibly tense. She wished Bridget was here to rub her shoulders the way she so magically did, a miracle cure for just about anything. She lay back in the bath and imagined Bridget's hands on her, massaging away the stress. But her imagination soon began to run away with her. She pictured Bridget's lips pressed against the back of her neck, and her hands making their way down from her shoulders, past her breasts, over her stomach and finally on that sweet spot between her legs. Franky's own hands brushed against her nipples, and slowly down to her opening. She continued to picture Bridget's gentle assault on her body as she touched herself. It was true that sex (or in this case self-love) was the best stress-reliever and Franky felt herself unwind a little more following an orgasm. She lay there a little longer, enjoying the hot water on her body before she clambered into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

It was a little after 2 am when Franky's ringing phone woke her from her slumber. Not bothering to check the caller ID in her half comatose state, she answered, presuming it was work-related.

"Hello," she croaked.

"Franky!" It was Bridget, sounding incredibly panicked and worked up. "Franky I think someone has broken into my car!"

Franky sat up. Fuck! It better have not been who she thought it would have been.

"The fuck? Did you hear anything?"

"I woke up to a sound like glass smashing and the alarm going off. Oh god, oh for fuck sake!"

"Calm down Gidge, it's ok. No one has tried to get into the house, right?" Franky was worried but didn't want to show it.

"I...uh, I don't think so. Shit, Franky, I'm scared now!"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm on my way over yeah? Call the police, stay in the bedroom and don't open the door to anyone until the police or I get there ok?"

"Ok. Hurry though, this is seriously creeping me out."

Franky hurled the closest thing to her across the room, a trainer, in anger. She knew exactly who had done this. It was one thing to target her, but now she had started messing with Bridget and she would not get away with that. Franky quickly threw on her gym kit which was the closest clean outfit to hand and jumped in the car, breaking all speed limits to get to Bridget's as soon as she could.

When she pulled up outside her house, she could see that the police had already arrived. She gasped when she saw Bridget's Audi; it had 'WHORE' spray-painted on the side, and a brick had been thrown through the windscreen, as well as all the tyres slashed.

"Jesus," muttered. "That bitch is going to pay."

She banged on Bridget's door. "It's me Gidge, let me in!"

Bridget came to the door and Franky instantly pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Franky kissed the top of her head.

"I'm ok, Franky," she replied, pulling away and heading back to the kitchen where the policeman was taking a statement from her.

"I know who did it," Franky said. "The same person sent me a creepy CD with The Police's 'Every Breath You Take' playing on a loop."

"What the fuck? When?" Bridget asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

'Because I didn't wanna worry you Gidge, you've got enough on your plate and this is my mess. I told her not to mess with you and look what she did! I'm gonna fucking kill the bitch!"

The policeman looked up at Franky. "You know, we take threats against life seriously, Miss,"

Franky sighed. "Not literally, come on. I'm just so pissed off with it all!"

She gave a statement to the police officer and told him the whole story. How she and Kim met, their relationship, how she had met Bridget and fallen in love, breaking up with Kim, her ambush the other week, and now this.

"To be honest officer, I know morally I was in the wrong but the only crime I committed here was to fall in love. And now she's adamant about ruining both our lives because of it! I'm especially not happy that she is now targeting my partner. I mean, where will it all stop?"

Franky paced up and down the kitchen and punched the wall, her mind working overtime. Bridget took hold of her arm and pulled her closer in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok, you hear me? Let the police do their job and they will put an end to this. Look at me."

Franky turned to look at the blonde and saw her whole world in her eyes. She knew the police would do fuck all, quite literally. There was no proof that any of this was Kim, so in essence, she would get away with it.

"I love ya Gidge, I'm gonna put an end to this right now." She ran out the house and to her car before anyone could stop her and made the journey across town to Kim's house. This stops right now, she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**We see a slightly more 'sinister' side to Franky here, but hey, Kim deserved it, right?!**

* * *

Bridget paced around her kitchen in discontent and worry. Franky was not a stupid woman, but sometimes she let her temper get the better of her and once there was an idea planted in her mind, she followed it through. She did not want her to do anything silly, but Francesca Doyle was a force to be reckoned with.

"And you are sure you have absolutely no idea where Miss Chang resides?" The rather idiotic police officer kept repeating himself.

"No!" Bridget said for the umpteenth time. Surely he was able to look her up on a system or database of sorts? "I've met the woman in passing, twice. We are not exactly best buddies."

The officer radioed into someone to look up the address and to send a car over just in case something were to kick off.

 _Don't do anything stupid, baby,_ Bridget muttered despite Franky being miles away. She leant against the island in the kitchen and sighed. What a fucking mess. And yet if the end result was Franky back with her, she would do it all over again. Wasn't it funny how love worked?

Across the city, Franky had pulled up outside the Chang residence, nothing in her mind but giving Kim a very, very stern verbal warning. Franky was not a monster; she would never lay a hand on another person especially not an ex-partner, but she was absolutely livid about the whole situation. Fuck with her, fine. But fuck with Bridget? Nuh uh. _No fucking way._ She paced across the street and into the driveway of Kim's home.

She had been here a handful of times whilst they were together, but only when Kim's family were away or just to pick her up and drop her off. Even then she had to park down the road to avoid being seen At first it was fun; the thrill of the risk of being caught. They had even had sex in Franky's car one time, around the corner from the house. But as the relationship progressed, the sneaking around and hiding was no longer a thrill, more of an inconvenience.

The brunette used her fists to hammer on the door; it was past 3 in the morning and no doubt everyone would be in bed, but she did not care in the slightest.

"KIM!" She yelled. "Kim, you'd better open this door before I smash it down!" She continued hammering on the door. "Kim! Get down here!"

The porch light turned on and Kim's younger brother, Daniel, came to the door.

"What the fuck? Are you insane?" He said.

Franky had never met Daniel in person but knew who he was.

"Tell your sister to get down here, or I'll come in and drag her out myself, and believe me, it won't be pretty."

Daniel stepped forward. At 5'7, he was the same height as Franky and slightly bigger built, but there was no way Franky wouldn't put up a good fight if she needed to.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what your beef with my sister is, but it's the middle of the night, this can wait until tomorrow."

"My 'beef' with Kim? She smashed up my girlfriend's car and found out where she lived. That's what. So you tell her to get her arse downstairs or she'll regret it."

"Don't fucking threaten her," Daniel warned.

"Or what?"

"I'll call the police."

"Call the fucking police!" Franky yelled. "They already know how she's been sending me shit and trashing cars!"

"You're insane. Kim would never do something like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Franky scoffed. "Kim! I know you are in there!" She tried to push past Daniel, not caring about the noise or the unsociable hour. When Franky saw red, she saw nothing but red. Kim's father came to the door. He was a tall, thin man, eager to stop this commotion outside his home.

"I'm calling the police!" He exclaimed. "Leave my home immediately!"

"I need to speak to Kim, right away! You tell her to get here now!"

"My daughter has done nothing. She's not at home, she's with a friend. Now leave! Go!"

Franky yelled out in anger and forced her way past Daniel who had unsuccessfully attempted to restrain her. She tore up the stairs and into Kim's room. She found Kim stood in the corner of her room fully dressed as if she had just got home from somewhere. There was a spray can on the floor, no doubt the one used to graffiti Bridget's car.

"You fucking bitch!" Franky spat, walking closer to her. "Why? Why couldn't you just leave it alone, huh?"

"Get out of here," Kim growled. "The police are coming."

"I don't give a fuck!" Franky yelled. "You are fucking insane! Lost the plot! Why can't you just leave her! This was between us, you fucking deranged little girl."

"You needed to be taught a lesson."

"We're not children, Kim. Yes, I cheated on you. You have to get over it. It isn't going to change, and if you think it's going to reunite us, then you've got another thing coming. You are actually crazy!"

"I wanted to hit you where it hurt, like you hurt me. If I attacked your precious little girlfriend then it would hurt you more. You're lucky I didn't actually break into her house and scare her properly. The old bitch probably would have keeled over and died!" Kim chuckled at the thought and smirked.

Franky lunged forward in white-hot anger and grabbed her ex-girlfriend by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock the shit out of you."

Her eyes bore into Kim's and saw nothing. No hint at the sweet girl Kim was, but just a cold woman. Her grip tightened. "Huh? I'm waiting!"

"Ooooh Franky, so hot when you're mad!" Kim teased her, knowing it would rile her up some more. Franky retaliated by letting her go momentarily and then grabbing her again, slamming her into the wall. "Ow," Kim whimpered. "You're hurting me, stop."

"Too bad," Franky said. She really, really did not want to lose control right now, but she was dangerously close to doing so. "You hurt me by coming after my girl. That was very silly of you, Kim. You're gonna get charged for what you did. And for harassment. I'll make sure of it."

But before Kim could even reply, 2 police officers came bursting through the door. It was at this point Franky knew she had lost this fight.

"Francesca Doyle?" One of them said, and she let go of Kim. "You are under arrest for using a verbal threat to kill, unlawful entry into a premises and common assault."


	16. Chapter 16

Franky took in the dusky scenery as the police car drove through the Melbourne suburbs to the central police station. It was a little after 4.30am and while the dawn was breaking, all Franky could picture was Bridget. She had let her down, big time. Instead of a happily ever after, she had given Bridget a psycho ex-girlfriend and now the possibility that Franky herself may be facing criminal charges. This always happened - as soon as Franky was on to something good, _something great,_ she fucked it up. Every single time. And Bridget was not the kind of woman who deserved a fuck up. She was bold. She was classy. Hell, she was nothing short of perfect in Franky's eyes. Franky did not want to add her to the list of things which could have been great but never got the chance _\- the relationship with her father; the therapy sessions in her teens which held so much promise but she was too afraid to see through till the end; the job opportunity after university which she messed up due to her temper -_ she wanted to make a new list of things that worked out for her.

She sighed and so desperately wanted to say "I'm sorry". Instead, she was hauled up in the back of a police car, arrested for losing her shit. Bridget deserved better, not this.

The journey didn't take long and before she knew it the police car had pulled up outside the police station and she was escorted from the car into the building. Franky was being led by an officer, one hand on her elbow, not quite dragging her but more pulling her. They stopped at an almost reception-type desk.

"Name?" Franky was asked. A middle-aged female officer was sat behind a computer screen, sipping a coffee to help her through the rest of her night shift.

"Francesca Doyle."

"Date of birth Miss Doyle?"

"8th of May 1985. Can I have my phone call now?"

"Address please?" The officer ignored her request.

"6 Ash Lodge, Ashridge Gardens, 3205. I'm entitled to my phone call, it's my right!"

"You'll get your call later," came the reply. "You'll be assigned a holding cell for a little while, then you will be questioned. Any significant medical information we need to know?"

Franky shook her head. "Please. I'm a paralegal, I know my rights, and I am entitled to my phone call."

The dependent officer raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I'll get an officer to escort you to the phone."

Finally, Franky thought. She hoped Bridget would pick up as this was her only shot for now at speaking to her, and it had to come from Franky herself that she was here, not a police officer.

She thanked the policewoman, graciously, and dialled Bridget's number. _C'mon Gidge,_ she willed. _Pick up._

And she did, almost instantly.

"Gidget, it's me," Franky said, smiling a little into the phone upon hearing that voice.

"Franky, where are you? What happened?" Bridget sounded worried.

"I'm ok. I've been arrested. But it's ok, I'm..."

"Arrested?" Came the reply, animated in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry." Franky's voice was quiet, ashamed almost. "I went to the house, and Kim's father called the police. But it's gonna be ok Gidge, I promise. Just a few questions then I'll be back, yeah?"

"Fucking hell, Franky," Bridget sighed. "Are you alright? Do you need a lawyer? Has she pressed charges against you?"

"Gidge, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm gonna represent myself. I'll be ok, I promise. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Franky." She paused, and Franky could hear the pain in her voice. "What a mess, eh?"

"It will be ok, trust me, please?"

Bridget sighed audibly but didn't respond. "Can you do something for me, please? Send a text to my boss, Alice, explaining what happened. I'm supposed to be at work in the morning. I think I left my phone at yours. You can tell her the truth it's fine."

"Ok Franky," came the reply. "You need anything else?"

"No. I'm good. I'm sorry I let you down. You deserve better. Let's talk when I'm back." Franky needed to make it clear that Bridget had options. The brunette really, desperately didn't want her to, but she could walk away, if she wanted. After all, none of this was her mess or her fault. It was all on Franky.

"I love you."

It was all Franky needed to hear at that moment, and she wiped her eyes, hoping the emotion in her voice didn't deceive her.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon, I promise."

She hung up and made sure she had a way of getting out of these cuffs and back into the arms of her girl really soon.

Franky had never been arrested before and found it rather unnerving as she was led from the holding cell sometime after she was brought in to an interview room. She was used to sitting in here with clients, not as a client herself. But she wasn't afraid, only disappointed and still angry. She had one handcuffed to the table, as if she were some sort of a criminal; the other hand was free.

"Miss Doyle. It is Friday 15th July 2017; the time by my watch is 08:39. I am DI Eric Saunders and for the recording, my colleague DI Robert Goodman in present in the room. For the purpose of the recording, could you please state your date of birth?"

Franky avoided eye contact with either detective, instead choosing to look out of the small window ahead of her. "Francesca Doyle, 8th May 1985."

"Thank you, Miss Doyle. Before we commence the interview, I must remind you that you are entitled to free and independent legal advice at any stage, whether or not a solicitor is present. Do you wish to speak to a legal advisor now or have one present during the interview?"

"No thank you."

"Ok. In that case, we can commence." Franky noticed how DI Saunders looked like a lovable old grandfather, not a detective. Still, there needed to be more understanding officers in the force; while Franky had never been arrested before, she had had brushes with the law in her youth and her teens. Being taken from her mother's care under police watch; petty shoplifting as a child; marijuana use as a teen. None of these experiences, as she could recall, had stemmed in her thinking the police actually cared but tarnished each person they came in contact with, with the same brush. And she knew exactly what they thought of her right now: the troubled child with daddy issues, anger problems, a lack of self-control. She was determined to prove them otherwise.

"Miss Doyle. Can you please confirm how you know the alleged victim, Miss Kimberley Chang."

"Kim is my ex-girlfriend. We were together for about 7 months."

"And how did you and Miss Chang meet?" DI Goodman interjected. He, unlike DI Saunders did not look as nice.

"In a nightclub," Franky began. "I was with my friends, she with hers. We bumped into each other and hit it off, as they say."

"So all the commotion and alleged incidences happened after you ended the relationship, am I correct?"

Franky nodded, then realised she had to vocalise herself. "Yes, it did."

"Can you talk me through the end of your relationship and the series of events that resulted in the physical altercation tonight?"

Franky grinded her teeth in annoyance. It was hardly a physical altercation. Yes, she lost her temper, but no one had got hurt. "With all due respect detective, it did not result in a physical altercation."

DI Saunders interjected. "Nevertheless, please inform me of the circumstances."

Franky began to tell the story. "I broke up with Kim around 6 weeks ago. I had fallen in love with someone else and had come clean to Kim, saying I did not want to be in a relationship any longer. I accept that what I did was not fair to her and that I lied. Our relationship started out as a bit of fun in the beginning, but as we grew more serious I started to realise that it would not work out in the long run."

"Could you elaborate on why?" DI Goodman asked.

"Kim was hiding her sexuality from her parents and was not prepared to be out in the open that she was bisexual. I respected that, but at the same time, I wanted to be with someone who was out in the open, you know, to get to know their family and friends, do things that normal couples do together. Kim was also a little immature and has a jealous streak, and it was all starting to get a bit much. I was looking to build a life with a partner who would support and encourage my goals and vice versa, and I really couldn't see that in Kim."

"So you cheated on her, she retaliated and you attacked her?" Fucking hell, Franky though. This Goodman was great at jumping to conclusions and being an arsehole.

"I already said I was unfaithful, yes. She retaliated and got angry and upset. But I never attacked her. In fact, quite the opposite."

"Miss Doyle." It was back to DI Saunders now. "Can you please describe how you met your current partner and the series of events that led to tonight?"

"I met Bridget at a bar one afternoon. I just remember being instantly drawn to her and not having ever felt so compelled to get to know someone. Call me fucking crazy but it was fate, like we were both meant to be there on that day, at that time. But she left and I found myself thinking about her, not knowing who she was." The memory of Bridget standing at that bar, looking fabulous in her work attire, flashed into her mind. "We then bumped into each other out shopping one weekend and agreed to meet for a drink and food as she was new in town and didn't really know anyone in Melbourne. We got to know each other, spent some time together and I guess I just fell in love with her. Completly unintentionally, but I did."

Franky relived the memory and her heart longed for Bridget. She had to get out of here and back to her girl.

"And presumably Miss Chang found out about your betrayal and took it badly?" DI Goodman was being an arse on purpose, Franky realised. He was trying to get a rise out of her and make her say something which pointed all the blame at her.

"I told Kim as soon as she was back from holiday. That I wanted to end our relationship and I had met someone. I felt bad as I didn't want to hurt her. It was after that she began calling me at night whilst drunk. I stopped answering the calls thinking she would get tired of it. I then bumped into her at a bar whilst out with Bridget and some friends one night, and she started an argument where she threw a drink over myself and one over Bridget. She was pretty drunk then, and I felt sorry for her, but told her to leave us both alone or I'll involve the police."

"Did you require police intervention?"

"No," Franky replied. "She left us alone after that. But a few weeks later, which was last night, I came home from work and found a CD through the letterbox. It was The Police 'Every Breath You Take' playing on a loop, and it was kind of freaky, I won't lie. I called her up and told her to leave me alone, and that she had to get over it." Franky had to be honest about any method of communication they had; no doubt the police would find out anyway. "Then I got a phone call from Bridget about 2 am saying that someone had broken into her car and that she was scared. I told her to call the police and I went over there. Her windscreen had been smashed and the car spraypainted and tyres slashed."

"I have a report from the attending officer that you said you wanted to 'kill the bitch'." Franky could have sworn DI Goodman smirked a little whilst reciting that quote. "At that point, you went over to Miss Chang's. What exactly was your intention?"

Franky laughed. "You really think I was going over there to kill her?"

"Please answer the question, Miss Doyle."

"I wanted to tell her face to face to fuck off and leave me and my partner alone, and that we would be reporting it to the police."

"I have a report here that you were holding the victim by the neck and shouting."

"Victim?!" Franky cried. "The only victim here is Bridget for being innocently targeted! Yes, I was shouting because I was angry and yes, I pushed Kim against the wall, but I did not hurt her, and certainly was not planning to kill her! I was angry as she was mouthing off and said she wanted revenge and payback. Who knows what else she had planned? She's mad!"

There was a knock at the door; a female police officer summoned the two detective's out the interview room leaving Franky alone for a few moments. She sighed loudly. _Fuck,_ she said to herself. She did nothing wrong but here she was, handcuffed to a table, as tired as fuck, contesting her innocence when Kim, for all she knew, was tucked up in bed feeling pretty smug. Angry tears sprung to her eyes, and she used her free hand to wipe her face. _Get a grip, Franky,_ she told herself.

Moments later, only DI Saunders returned to the room, to Franky's relief.

"Miss Doyle," he began. "We have arrested Miss Chang who has confessed to harassment and criminal damage. We have reviewed your statement, and you are free to go."

"Oh thank God for that!" Franky breathed a sigh of relief and began to laugh. She couldn't help it, she was ecstatic to finally get the hell out of here. And to top it off, Kim had been arrested and had finally got the message to leave her and Bridget alone. She was uncuffed and led towards the exit. She had no money or phone on her but was so pleased the 45-minute walk home was a much-welcomed bit of freedom.

As she paced through the town in the morning sunshine, she made a list of things she wanted to say to Bridget in her head, but for now, all she wanted to do was hold her girl and tell her that everything was going to be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a little 'fluff' chapter after the events because who doesn't love Fridget fluff!**

* * *

It took Franky a little over 40 minutes to make it to Bridget's house. It was almost 9 am and she was utterly exhausted. She had no idea what was going on with Kim and right now, she didn't really care. That could be dealt with another day. All she wanted to do was see if Bridget was alright.

She knocked gently on the front door, hoping that she wasn't asleep. Not that she would blame her - it had been a long night. Consequently, Bridget did not attend the university career's fair and had to make up a lie about having an awful virus. But Bridget was awake. She opened the door and an expression of utter relief was painted on her face when she saw Franky. She didn't say anything, but pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. She didn't really know why, but she began crying.

"Hey, hey Gidge, it's alright," Franky soothed her, running her hand up and down the nape of her neck gently. "I'm alright, it's over. They let me go without a charge and Kim has been arrested."

She kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry."

Bridget wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "Sorry baby, I'm just exhausted. And I was worried about you, not knowing what was going to happen. Can we just get into bed for a couple of hours?"

Franky nodded. "I just need to have a shower, wash that place off of me. Get in and I'll be there in 10." She gently stroked Bridget's damp cheek and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as the hot water hit her tired body she moaned in bliss, and let the water wash away any trace of the night that had just passed. She clambered out, dried herself off and stepped into the pyjamas she had left here the last time she had stayed. Franky expected to find Bridget fast asleep but instead she was awake, lying under the covers facing Franky's side of the bed. Franky climbed in beside her and they lay face to face, as they often did when needed to talk.

"What happened Franky? How did you get arrested?" Bridget needed to know everything.

"It got a bit heated," Franky said. "Her dad called the police."

"What did you do?"

Franky paused, knowing Bridget wouldn't like what she was about to say. "I barged into the house and found Kim and a spray can. She said some shit about you and I just lost my temper."

"You lost your temper?"

"I shoved her against the wall and held her by her neck."

"Fuck Franky," Bridget said. "So that's what will happen when I piss you off? You'll hurl me against a wall until I say sorry? Because if you ever lay a hand on me, I won't tolerate it, I can tell you that much."

Franky was shocked. Did Bridget really think she was capable of doing that to her? "Gidget, do you really think I'd do that to you? Honestly?"

Bridget paused. "Honestly, no. I'm sorry to jump to conclusions. But you can't just lose it when something happens, it never ends well."

"I'd rather die than lay a hand on you," Franky said quietly. "Fuck. I should have known by now you are too good to be true."

"And what does that mean?"

Franky turned onto her back, unable to make eye contact with Bridget for the fear of breaking down. "Whenever something good happens in my life I always manage to fuck it up somehow. I dunno... it's like I unconsciously push things away because deep down I don't think I deserve any good. And now I'm fucking this up too."

It didn't take a genius to work out that Franky's insecurities stemmed from her traumatic childhood. Years of being told that she would never amount to much or that she was worthless and a waste of space led to her believing it, always driving a wedge between whatever was in her life. The physical abuse she could push to the back of her mind if she really tried, but the emotional torment stuck with her always. She fought a constant battle between what she wanted and what she believed she deserved, and her mother's voice inside her head nearly always won.

"Franky, this is not a fuck up," Bridget said softly. "Relationships are never easy, especially the ones worth fighting for. I love you, and I will always fight for you. But in return, you have to fight too. Look at me, baby."

Franky shook her head, too scared to look into those blue eyes for a fear of breaking down.

"If you want, I can help you. I know you have a lot of pent up anger and hurt from your past. I can see it in the things you do and the relationships you form with people. But I want you to promise me that you will never lay a hand on anyone. It's not right, and _if_ it ever happens between us, I will seriously be devastated." Bridget had been the victim of abuse in her teens and she had come out the other side stronger, but the image of her attacker forcing her against the door would haunt her forever.

"I would never dream of hurting you," she whispered. "I really really don't want to fuck this up. I'm sorry, for everything. For bringing her into your life, for hurting her, for scaring you, for being weak."

Bridget's heart broke at the last point. _For being weak._ Franky was one of the strongest people she knew. A survivor of terrible childhood abuse, she built her own life without the help of anyone. If that was weak, then what the hell was strong?

"Please, look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Franky turned over slowly and found Bridget's blue eyes. They were so intense; Bridget could express every emotion through her eyes without saying a word. Bridget smiled and placed a hand on the brunette's face, gently tracing the contours of her face with a finger. God, she loved this woman.

Tears fell from the green eyes. Franky was feeling so much emotion she didn't know how to process it all. She was happy that she was here with Bridget; she was angry at herself for how everything had turned out; but most of all she was scared. Absolutely terrified. Franky Doyle had never been in love before and it scared the hell out of her. This beautiful woman in front of her holding all the power in the world. Franky's heart was in her hands and she had total power over it.

"I'm scared Gidge," she began. "I've never been in love before."

"What's there to be scared of? I won't hurt you, Franky."

"Every single ounce of my emotion is in your hands. You own me, you own my heart, my feelings. You have the power to smash my heart into pieces and you have all the control, and that fucking terrifies me. My very emotional existence is under your control, and I can't do anything about it. Fuck, I've known you a couple of months, if that, and you've invaded every one of my senses."

And that was the Franky she loved so unconditionally. The real Franky, the one who allowed herself to feel and to open up to Bridget, the woman who addressed her fears and allowed Bridget into her mind and allowed her to see who she _really_ was. Franky's soul was utterly beautiful.

"That's love baby, real, unapologetic, gritty love. And I never felt it like that, until I met you. But love is also trusting another person to have your heart but to never break it."

Franky didn't say anything, nor did she need to. She closed her eyes and let Bridget take her into her arms. She felt a weight lift off her chest and she fell asleep quickly, the comfort of her woman wrapped around her.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been almost 6 months since Franky and Bridget had first met each other, and the couple had fallen into a happy relationship with one another. Most of their time was spent at Bridget's, as it was closer to the town and it was a bigger place, and Bridget had seriously contemplated asked Franky to move in with her sometime soon, but understood that it was a huge step; Franky very much valued her independence and own space, and Bridget was not in a position to take that away from her.

Everything with Kim was in the past, and everyone had (hopefully) moved on. Bridget decided against pressing charges, but insisted on a restraining order; should Kim break that order then she would be arrested and possibly charged, but she was out of their lives, and they were free to move forward together happily.

It was Christmas morning, and for the first time in many years, Franky had someone to wake up to. As she awoke and sleep subsided, she pulled the sleeping blonde closer towards her and smiled. How did she get so lucky? She watched Bridget sleep for a while, observing how gracious she was even in an unconscious state, blonde hair partially covering her face. Franky brushed the hair away and kissed her cheek, inhaling the scent of the woman she loved more than life.

She was really looking forward to Christmas this year; her and Bridget had been invited round for lunch at Bea's, where Debbie and Allie would be there too. Her previous Christmas's were never as great as this. Growing up as a child, it was just her and her mother, and her mum was never one for making an effort. One year she had been given a doll; she must have been about 8 years old. She was so happy, she treasured it as if it was the most precious thing on the planet. But one day she had returned from school and found that the doll had been literally mutilated - limbs and head pulled off - after her mother had run out of alcohol and blamed Franky. Growing up, she moved from foster home to foster home, never feeling like part of a family. But now she had her family. She had Bea and Debbie, and she had Bridget.

Bridget stirred and opened her eyes, stretching before turning around to face her love.

"Merry Christmas baby," she said, smiling at the beautiful brunette facing her.

"Merry Christmas Gidge." Franky kissed her. "Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Hmmm let me see. Not since last night," Bridget teased.

"Well, I do. I love ya!"

"I love you too," Bridget hummed.

"Breakfast then presents?" Franky asked.

"Let me see. Breakfast first I think,' Bridget purred, closing her lips around one of Franky's nipples. "Although, what is about to come next could class as your first present."

"Mmmmm, in that case, i'm not moving from this bed all day," Franky's voice was husky, and she tangled her fingers in Bridget's hair as she delivered the first of her presents. "Oh fuck," she moaned as Bridget's tongue danced between her legs. If there was one thing that could leave Franky lost for words, it was Bridget's tongue. She usually always wanted, _needed,_ to be in control in the bedroom, but with Bridget, she became weak and powerless, every single time. Her soft moans resonated through the bedroom and Bridget took great pleasure in teasing her lover with the very tip of her tongue, making her beg for more.

A mere 5 minutes later, Franky returned the favour by reducing Bridget to a moaning, whimpering state with 3 fingers, before enjoying precious moments together in the plush king-sized bed.

"Actual breakfast now?" Franky said, excited to start the day. She was new into her relationship with Kim last Christmas but couldn't celebrate with her because of her family. But this year was different. She was so utterly, stupidly happy and was determined to have the best Christmas ever. The couple made it out of bed, Franky throwing on her dark purple satin gown, and Bridget dressing in an old tee of Franky's she had stolen from her early on in the relationship. Bridget went to fill the kettle with water but Franky had other plans.

"I've got something a little stronger than coffee!" She exclaimed, popping the cork on an expensive bottle of Veuve Clicquot and pouring the contents into two champagne flutes. "Happy Christmas my love, here's to a hundred more together."

The clinked glasses before their lips met. "So, I'm thinking, sticky cinnamon buns and scrambled eggs and salmon for breakfast?"

"Quite a mixture!" Bridget said.

"Yeah but it's Christmas, anything goes!"

"Ok baby, you're the boss of the kitchen! I'm gonna call my brother and Kate, even though technically it's still Christmas Eve in London!" Bridget's brother had met and fallen head over heels in love with a British woman about 5 months ago who he had met whilst she was out here travelling, and so smitten with Kate, he literally packed up his life 4 weeks later and moved to London to be with her. It appeared as though both Doyle siblings had the gene for following their hearts and taking risks, but neither could be happier. Both Bridget and Franky would Skype the couple once a week to catch up; Bridget missed her brother terribly. He was the only family she had left, but they had made plans to go visit him and Kate in London next year.

While Bridget caught up with her brother, Franky worked her magic in the kitchen, and about 45 minutes later, a simple but delicious breakfast was ready for them both. Hot, sweet cinnamon buns, creamy scrambled eggs and fresh smoked salmon slices.

"Delicious baby," Bridget said, enjoying her lover's creativity in the kitchen. "I think we need more champers though!"

"Steady on Gidge, gonna have to tuck you into bed before midday at this rate!" Franky topped up her glass, her own one too.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea!" Bridget winked at Franky and leant over the table to plant a kiss on her lips. "The food was lovely, thank you, my love."

"Presents now!' Franky exclaimed. She was excited to give Bridget her gifts, she was certain she would love them.

"Such a big kid Franky," Bridget laughed. She took her hand and led her to the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. They both sat on the floor like excited children.

"You know, this is the first time in my life I've sat in front of a Christmas tree with someone else and opened presents." Franky said. But it was not in sadness, she felt blessed to have this experience with someone she loved so deeply. "I never usually bother with a tree at home."

Bridget's heart broke for Franky, and she pictured a younger Francesca, not a part of a happy family who celebrated festivities. "And it won't be the last baby. Today is the first of many, many happy years we will share together, I promise." She squeezed Franky's hand and offered her a smile. In return, Franky smiled back, her heart full of love. She took hold of the large gift bag under the tree marked 'Gidget' and handed it to her woman. Bridget pushed a pile of exquisitely wrapped gifts towards Franky; it was clear to see who had the most patience when wrapping gifts!

"Go on Gidge, you first!"

"Ok kiddo, hold your horses!"

One by one she unwrapped the presents. Franky had outdone herself, as she always did. A pale pink cashmere scarf, a thin 24 carat gold bracelet which Franky thought would look nice with her gold watch, a $100 bookstore voucher for the 1001 books Bridget wanted but never got round to getting, a navy and cream lace underwear set (Franky had already given herself heart palpitations in imagining how insatiable Bridget would look!) and a framed photo of the two of them when they spent the day at St Kilda's beach, covered in sand and hopelessly happy.

"There's one more,' Franky announced, reaching under the tree too pull out a small white envelope with a big gold bow on it. "Didn't really know how to wrap this up."

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to baby?!"

"Just open it!"

Bridget carefully tore open the envelope, and tears came to her eyes when she saw what it was.

"Franky...this is too much! It must have cost a fortune!" Franky knew how much Bridget was missing her little brother so, with his help, she'd booked her flights in January to spend 3 weeks in London with him. She even sorted the time off with Vera, Bridget's boss, swearing her to secrecy. Franky would have loved to go, but she couldn't get 3 weeks off work, plus Bridget deserved precious time with her only sibling.

Bridget started to laugh and cry at the same time and threw her arms around Franky. "Seriously?"

Franky nodded. "Seriously."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, darling!" They stood face to face for a moment, foreheads touching. "It's the loveliest surprise ever! Thank you!"

"I've sorted the time off with Vera, it's all organised. 3 weeks in London Gidge!"

"Oh baby, thank you. Really, you didn't have to, but thank you! For all of it, everything is perfect."

"I just wanna see you happy."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, and that's because of you. And anyway, haven't _you_ got some presents to open?!"

She unwrapped herself from Franky and watched as she tore the paper off the gifts; while Bridget liked to gracefully peel off the tape from the paper, Franky preferred to dive right in. "It's going in the bin anyway," she'd always say.

Bridget had gifted her a grey Apple watch, a black leather diary for the next year with her initials sewn into the leather, new white Converse as her current ones were tatty beyond saving, a new Japanese knife set she had her eye on for a while, scented candles for her long bath soaks and a beautiful leather jacket.

"And there's the last one for you too," Bridget smiled, giving her a small box Franky didn't even realise she was holding. "Well open it then!"

Instinctively, Franky shook the small box and heard a clanging. Jewellery, perhaps? She undid the red ribbon first, then slowly peeled off the paper before opening the box. Her eyes widened and she looked at Bridget, a smile growing on her face.

"I didn't know whether to wait a little longer or not, but I'm ready for this if you are. If not, I totally understand I respect your need for your own space."

It was a key to Bridget's house, hanging off a red lucky dice keyring.

"I just figured, seeing as you spend so much time here, and i'm ready to wake up with you every morning from now on. Will you move in with me, Franky, make this your home, with me?"

The brunette looked at the key, then Bridget, and nodded her head. For the first time in 32 years, she was finally ready to stop doing everything her own way and share her life with someone else. She was also ready and willing to wake up next to Bridget every day for, well, the rest of her life she figured.

"In one condition."

Bridget cocked her head to the side. "Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"We christen every single room in the house!"

Bridget laughed and made a mental note to start with the kitchen, Franky's favourite area in the home. Just maybe not around those new knives she bought, they looked lethal. She cupped Franky's face in her hands and kissed her.

"Welcome home, baby."


	19. Chapter 19

**So, the latter part of the chapter is going to be rated as mature, but I like to think of it as tasteful... ;)**

* * *

Thanks to the bottle and a half of champagne the couple managed to sink before Christmas dinner, Bridget made the sensible suggestion of taking a taxi to Bea's, despite the double fairs due to it being Christmas. Armed with another 2 bottles of champagne and gifts for Bea, Debbie and Allie, the couple made their way over to Bea's apartment for dinner and (no doubt) more drinking into Boxing Day. Franky and Bridget had gone all out and made an effort in terms of getting glammed up for the occasion. Franky donned dark blue skin tight skinny jeans that made her arse look absolutely ravishing, Bridget thought as she watched her girlfriend dress, and a black low cut chiffon top, teamed with her new leather jacket. Bridget, effortlessly class as always, had wriggled into a navy blue mid-thigh jumper dress, black tights and thigh-high heeled boots.

"Every time Gidge, Jesus - you are just insatiable! I hope you know that i'm having very nice thoughts about you and those boots..." Franky said, watching her girl fluff up her blonde hair in the hallway mirror.

"Oh yeah?" Bridget winked at Franky. "Care to share?"

"Hmmmm. Just how you'll be wearing _only_ those boots later as your legs are crossed over my shoulders!"

Bridget pulled Franky in by the belt hook of her jeans and cocked her hips as close as she could to the brunette's, tucking her hair behind her left ear and whispering, "if you are going to leave that kind of image in my head and turn me on right before we're due to walk out the door, it's only fair I do the same to you, baby." Bridget nibbled and sucked the earlobe while moaning softly.

"Gidge! You're gonna give me fuckin' blue balls! And i'm gonna be sat across from my god-daughter while I think about fucking you!"

Bridget winked at her girlfriend. "The taxi is outside, are you ready?"

"Fucking tease!" Franky pouted.

The ride to Bea's took around 10 minutes; Franky was starving and Bridget wanted another alcoholic drink. Franky rang the bell and Debbie answered.

"Merry Christmas!" Franky gushed, pulling the younger Smith in for a hug.

"Hey Deb," Bridged smiled warmly at her and gave her a kiss. on the cheek. The two had only met a handful of times but Debbie had gone above and beyond to make Bridget feel welcome into the family.

The three walked through to the open plan kitchen-diner where Bea was bickering with Allie over the cooking.

"Bea - what part of an hour and 40 minutes do you not get?! I don't need salmonella on Christmas Day!"

"But it's looking all cooked!" Bea exclaimed. "It's gotta be done by now!"

Franky chuckled and strode over to the couple. "What's this I hear about salmonella?! Merry Christmas lovebirds!"

She and Bridget shared hugs and air kisses with the redhead and the blonde.

"You want me to take a look at the gammon Red?"

"No, piss off Franky, I can cook a bloody gammon!"

"Ok, ok!" Franky backtracked and held her hands up, mocking defeat. "Just remember that time we all had the shits after you invited me to your housewarming party back when we were young, and you fed us gone off cocktail sausages?!"

Bridget, Allie and Debbie all laughed while Bea scowled.

"Ok, fine!" She swatted her best friend with a tea towel and admitted defeat. The four women left Franky to inspect the meat and Allie punched the air in victory when Franky returned it to the oven for another 20 minutes. Franky perched herself on her best friend's lap and mocked her for her cooking. In return, Bea punched her arm lightly and shoved her in the direction of Bridget, who was sat next to Bea.

"So, have you and Bridget had a good day?" Allie asked. She was cosied up next to Bea, and Franky's insides melted to see her very best friend so happy.

"We've had a lovely morning," Bridget smiled. "In fact, Franky has agreed to move in with me!"

"Ah, i'm so happy for you both!" Bea beamed, a genuine smile on her face. "Looks like we found the brave woman who finally managed to tame her!"

Unbeknown to Franky, Bridget had confided in Bea and asked her on opinion on whether she thought it was a good idea. Bea's response cemented Bridget's decision but she was sworn to secrecy so that it would be a surprise on Christmas morning,

Everyone laughed happily; Bea and Debbie had had a pretty rough time of it the last couple of years and it was great to see them so happy finally, Franky thought. She too had a rough ride getting to where she was now, but she was finally happy.

"Right, I vote presents before dinner!" Allie piped up. "Just to really make sure we don't all die of food poisoning!"

Bea pretended not to hear but Debbie laughed. "Yeah, I agree with Allie, let's all open some gifts!" The youngest Smith jumped up and went over to the large tree where she began dishing out presents. Bridget too began giving out gifts for Allie, Deb and Bea; she couldn't remember the last time her Christmas was filled with such laughter. Since her parents had both passed away over 8 years ago, it was just her and her brother, and while their celebrations were always filled with love and joy, it was also a painful reminder of the loss of two parents they loved so dearly.

The 5 women unwrapped their gifts; there was a chorus of 'oooh' and 'ahhh' as the paper was torn off, unveiling presents. Franky laughed as she opened the first one from Bea and Allie, a personalised mug with a photo of her and Bridget pulling silly faces.

"When Bridget told me her plans to ask you to move in, I couldn't resist this!" Bea grinned.

"So you knew this whole time?!"

"We all did!" Debbie laughed. "Anyway, it's about time someone told you to stop leaving your shoes in doorways where people _always_ fall over them!"

"Oh, I bloody second that!" Bridget exclaimed. She too fell about laughing when she unwrapped the exact same mug.

The couple had gifted Debbie a Tiffany necklace with matching bracelet, something Franky knew she would love. Debbie protested that it was too much and they shouldn't have, but Franky knew she loved it. Bea had received a new charm for her charm bracelet; Franky had bought it for her for her 30th birthday and each year she gave her a new charm, something significant in Bea's life. This time around was a tiny pair of scissors. With the divorce settlement and the money from the house that she and Harry had sold whilst he was locked up, Bea was able to buy her very own salon in the heart of Melbourne which was proving to be a real success.

Franky and Bridget also gave the couple some expensive aromatherapy candles, a couple of bottles of expensive white wine (Bea's favourite) and a weekend spa break. In return, Franky and Bridget had received theatre tickets for a show of their choice, a wine tasting experience and even a London travel guide for Bridget. Franky had told her that she was planning to surprise Gidge with tickets to London, and it was Allie's choice to give her something thoughtful.

"Thank you, all of you," Bridget said. "This is far too much though."

"Don't sweat it, Bridget," Bea said. "We thought it would be nicer to get you both something you could do together, rather than a useless gift for the sake of it!"

"It's perfect, thanks, Red!" Franky engulfed her friend in a hug and then hugged Allie gratefully.

* * *

Dinner was a success, despite the slight issue with the gammon earlier. Bea had pulled out all the stops and served a delicious prawn cocktail, served inside pineapple halves; even Debbie who wasn't keen on seafood ate the whole thing willingly. The gammon was perfectly tender, glazed with honey, and served with an assortment of fresh vegetables, and the Christmas pudding which Allie successfully managed to light on fire was absolutely divine. Everyone crashed out on the sofa after the meal, bellies full and eyes weary with an impending food coma looming. Franky felt herself doze off but Bridget shook her gently.

"You want to head off if you're tired?" Bridget had a lovely evening with Bea and Allie, but she wanted to see in Boxing Day with her girl, preferably tucked up in bed laughing together like they usually did, or snoozing on the sofa with a movie in the background. Franky sensed this and agreed, also feeling the need to give Bea and Allie some time alone; Debbie had gone to see her aunt, Harry's sister, who pretty much disowned Harry.

"I think we're gonna make a move, Red," Franky said. "I'll just call cab first, hold on a sec."

Once that was all done, the friends said their goodbyes and promised to meet up soon, hopefully just after the New Year. Bridget and Franky jumped in the cab and made their way back to Bridget's (and now Franky's!) house. The night air, however, had helped clear Bridget's senses and fatigue, and she teased Franky playfully on the way home, small kisses left on her neck and face, and her fingers brushing against soft pink lips.

"Gidge..." Franky said quietly, not wanting to give the cab driver a show. "Are you asking for trouble, huh?" In return, she gently bit Bridget's thumb as it swiped along her bottom lip.

"Mmmm," Bridget responded. "Maybe we can start with christening the whole house tonight?"

Franky grinned. She loved her girlfriend's high sex drive; to the outside world Bridget was focussed, classy and proper, but in the bedroom, she was a minx. Typically, Franky was sexually dominant but Bridget challenged this - the brunette loved it.

The taxi pulled into the driveway, dropping the women off. Bridget fumbled for the keys, but eventually pulled them out of her bag and let the pair in, throwing her handbag onto the sofa; Franky mimicked the action, before grabbing Bridget by the hips and pulling her towards her. Stood in the large kitchen-diner, Franky guided the blonde towards the fridge and shoved her up against the fridge.

"Baby," Bridget purred. "Someone has a lot of pent-up tension huh?"

"Can you blame me?" Franky replied, running her fingers across the neckline of Bridget's dress. "When you look this fucking good and I've had to keep my hands off you all evening, the animal in me is ready to come out." She pressed her lips to Bridget's and kissed her, gently at first, but picking up the intensity. She heard a growl deep in Bridget's throat, and took her by the wrists, pushing her hands above her head.

"You're mine," Franky whispered as she left wet kisses on her neck. "Tell me Gidge, who's woman are you?"

"I'm yours. Always."

Franky whipped the dress off over Bridget's head. She then proceeded by grabbing hold of the thin nylon tights and ripped them, peeling the fabric off her body. Bridget stood in the kitchen in nothing but a black and white bra and a black thong, and the thigh high boots. Franky bit her bottom lip as her eyes navigated her woman, her soft, dewy skin, small, but perfectly sculpted breasts, taut stomach and slender legs, accentuated by the heeled boots.

"Fuck, look at you," Franky said, admiring Bridget. The blonde licked her lips and placed her hands on the back of Franky's neck, pulling her in. She ran the tip of her tongue across Franky's lip before nipping it with her teeth. The brunette responded by kissing her, hard, moaning into Bridget's mouth. Bridget wrapped a leg around her partner and Franky hoisted her up so she was wrapped around her, placing her on the kitchen island and kissing her as if her life depended on it. Her hands touched every bit of exposed skin and Bridget moaned at the contact, Franky's touch like both feathers _and_ fire. In a swift movement, she was free from her bra; Bridget tipped her head back as Franky's lips met a hardened nipple and she sucked and nipped at each one.

"Oh god," Bridget groaned. One hand was tangled in brown hair as Franky kissed and licked her way down her torso. She spread her legs instinctively.

"Nuh uh, not yet."

The blonde groaned in sweet frustration. Franky pushed her back onto the island and removed the black thong, painfully slowly. She then lifted one leg onto her shoulders and began to kiss the inside of Bridget's thigh, slowly working her way up to her opening. She lifted the other leg and repeated the action on the other leg, until she reached the destination. Using 2 fingers, she brushed against the wet lips, lingering on Bridget's clit.

"Mmmm, so wet Gidge. Is this what I do to you?" Franky repeated the action and Bridget exhaled sharply.

"Mmmm hmmm," Bridget responded. "More baby, touch me."

Franky obliged and filled Bridget completely, 3 fingers making her moan. Franky looked up at her woman give in to the pleasure and felt herself throb as she watched Bridget unravel completely; she was so beautiful. She met Bridget's clit with her tongue and teased it gently at first, gentle laps with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, Franky, yes," she moaned. Franky continued fingering Bridget as she sucked, and she could feel her insides tightening, indicating how close she was.

"Come for me," Franky said, momentarily breaking the bond between her mouth and Bridget's clit, before sucking harder. Bridget moaned louder, and Franky felt her tense. She came, hard, and pulled Franky closer, kissing her, enjoying the taste of herself on Franky's lips.

"And that is one of the reasons why I love you so much," she murmured against her girlfriend, laughing gently. "God, that felt amazing. Let me make you feel that good baby, tell me what you want."

"I wanna be in between your legs, watching your pleasure as you pleasure me." She kissed Bridget ferociously, the very thought of her need turning her on even more.

"Then get upstairs onto the bed and show me where you want me."

The brunette didn't need to be told twice. She smacked Bridget's pert behind gently and made her way upstairs, Bridget close behind. Bridget pushed her down onto the bed and started to undress Franky, their lips never had kicked off her boots and was now completely naked as she straddled Franky. She pulled off her top and ran her tongue down Franky's neck, goosebumps forming on the brunette's skin in response. She kissed her way down, leaving gentle kisses on Franky's collarbone and chest.

"I love you," Franky whispered, both lust and love seeping through her veins.

"I love you too, baby," came the reply, small hands cupping Franky's face and more passionate kisses shared between the lovers. Bridget undid the button on Franky's jeans and edged her out of them. "I think we'd better get rid of these," Bridget said, referring to the bra and knickers still on Franky's body. The blonde unclipped the bra effortlessly and caught a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. Franky gripped onto her lover's hips tighter, groaning slightly. She was not as vocal a lover as Bridget was, but Bridget knew exactly how Franky felt by the movements of her body. She parted Franky's legs with a gentle movement and positioned herself in between, adjusting slightly until both women found the perfect spot. Their bodies literally glided together.

"Fuck, yes," Franky murmured huskily, one hand massaging Bridget's breast, the other holding tightly to a small waist.

"I wanna taste you," Bridget said, moving slowly downwards. Her tongue drew a path down from Franky's bellybutton to her wet opening and found her clit. Her tongue danced around it before finally making contact; Franky's hand entangled themselves in the bedsheets and she writhed as the feeling intensified. She wasn't going to last long.

"I'm close," she said breathlessly. The feeling was divine and she was torn between wanting it to last forever, or finding the sweetest release; she chose the latter and as her body began to give in to the climax, she tensed up and let out a low moan, her back slightly arched. _That was bliss,_ she thought, as her breathing slowly subsided and returned to normal. Bridget rested her head on Franky's chest and drew small circles on her arm.

"Consider that your final present!" She joked. "I've had the perfect day, thank you, baby."

"So have I love," Franky replied. "I've just got one last little gift to give you!" Franky uncurled herself from her girlfriend and rolled over to the draws which sat on her side of the bed. She had hidden the gift in here, knowing Bridget would never look through the draws. "Close your eyes, Gidge."

"It's dark in here anyway Franky, I won't be able to see."

"Nuh, close them!" Franky argued. "And lay out your hands on the bed, palm-side down."

Bridget obliged and Franky took the small box from the draw. Her hand was beating ten to the dozen. _Make or break,_ she said to herself.

She slid the diamond ring onto Bridget's finger slowly and heard Bridget let out a choked sob.

"I had a whole speech planned out, and I was gonna take you somewhere nice, but I just felt like now was the right time," Franky began. "But my insides have turned to mush and I literally can't remember what I wanted to say. I love you, Gidget, and I wanna spend the rest of my life doing this, what we're doing now, with you. I know we haven't been together that long, but I guess once you've found your soul, you just know. And I know that I wanna wake up next to you every single day, forever. So Gidge, will you marry me?"


	20. Epilogue

_**Five Years Later**_

Bridget started the day in her favourite way - wrapped around her wife in their home. It was early in the morning (for a Saturday by her standards), 8.49 am, but she didn't mind. Franky was the early riser usually, but as the couple settled into married life, she adopted Bridget's love for a lie-in. The couple spent many a weekend lazing in the plush double bed, just the two of them. Today was different though; Franky's 38th birthday. The blonde stretched gently, careful not to wake her wife, and then she just watched her for a moment. Bridget smiled softly, taking in the beauty of the sleeping woman beside her. Reaching out, she brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

Franky did not look 38 years old - she could easily still pass for 30, in spirit too. She was just as much full of life as when Bridget first met her, and it was one of the things she loved most about her.

The brunette stirred at Bridget's touch, murmuring gently as she woke up. She turned over and reached out instinctively for her wife.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Bridget sang. "Happy birthday dear Franky, happy birthday to you!"

Franky giggled and pressed a soft kiss to her wife's mouth.

"Thank you gorgeous," she said. "38 years old, hey? I'm getting old!"

"Oh Francesca, shut that mouth of yours!"

"Or what?" Franky teased. She sat up in bed, back leant against the headboard, and stretched. "I wish I was 25 again!"

"Don't we all, baby!" Bridget agreed. "So, I was thinking, we could go and see Bea later, then me, you and Hudson have lunch together, and I have a surprise for you this evening."

"Gidge, I told you not to make a fuss!"

"I am allowed to spoil my wife on her birthday!" Bridget poked Franky in the arm playfully. Bridget had pulled out all the stops and had arranged dinner at a beautiful (and very expensive) French restaurant that Franky was dying to try, followed by drinks in the new sky bar in the city centre, and then onto the Marriot for a rare child-free night. She couldn't wait!

"You spoil me every day! But thank you, darling." She grabbed Bridget and pulled her on top of her, so she was straddling Franky, faces close together. "But first, as the birthday girl, I demand that you get naked right away and make sweet, animalistic love to me!" Franky winked at Bridget and stuck out the tip of her tongue playfully. Bridget responded by brushing her lips against her wife's and once granted access, her tongue brushed against Franky's.

"God, I want you just as much right now as the very first time, Gidge." In one swift motion, Bridget's silk night dress was on the floor. Bridget followed suit and removed Franky's oversized tee shirt and moaned softly as their nipples came into contact with each other's.

"Where do you want me, birthday girl?" Bridget whispered in her ear as she closed any gap between their bodies.

"Right here, I wanna just feel your skin on mine, kiss me."

The blonde obliged and kissed Franky hungrily, one hand on the back of her neck, the other gripping her waist. They were so lost in each other they barely heard the door open.

"Mummy?"

"Fuck!" Bridget had never moved so fast, diving under the covers to protect her son from seeing things he shouldn't. "Pretend to be asleep, Hudson wants to surprise you!" She pulled the thick duvet over Franky.

Franky pulled the covers higher right over her body and curled up in a ball pretending to be asleep. The little boy tiptoed into the room and over to Bridget's side of the bed.

"Is mumma sleeping?" He peered over to Franky, and Bridget couldn't help but smile at the inquisitive look on his little face. Once he was satisfied that his mumma was 'asleep', he focussed his direction back to Bridget, or mummy.

"Yes, munchkin," Bridget replied. "But we can wake her in a bit. Shall we get started on her birthday breakfast?"

Hudson nodded excitedly, sharing his mother's passion for cooking and food.

"Ok darling, you get down to the kitchen and wash your hands, i'm coming."

The four-year-old ran off, eager to begin, and Bridget grabbed her nightdress and robe and dressed quickly.

"We will continue this tonight," she laughed and kissed the mop of dark hair on Franky's head. "Don't forget to be asleep!"

She had been left hanging and sexual frustration seeped through her, but at the same time, her darling boy wanted to surprise her, and she felt truly blessed.

Bridget and Franky had officially adopted baby Hudson when he was 8 months old. Born to a mother addicted to heroin, he had been taken into foster care the day he was born and was awaiting adoption. It wasn't long after their wedding that the couple decided they wanted to have a child, and when they saw little Hudson's photo through the agency, they fell head over heels for him. Funnily enough, he was the spit of Bridget; ashy blonde hair with hazel eyes and the cheekiest smile they had ever seen. He truly lit up their lives, and now, at 4 years old, he was a funny, outgoing and clever little boy with a heart of gold. Their pride and joy.

It was Bridget that initially suggested adoption. Franky was more than happy to have Bridget all to herself, but as she did more research into adoption and fostering, she knew how much joy a child would bring into their lives. She cried for an hour the first time they had met Hudson as a 3-month-old; she couldn't believe that a mother could be so irresponsible and selfish to put drugs before her own baby, but she was transported back to her own childhood, where alcohol and men were more important to her mother than she was. It was then she fell in love with the little boy and fought tooth and nail to get the adoption process finalised so he could become their son. And it really was a love like no other. She was complete, and she adored her life. Bridget absolutely doted on her little boy and the two were nicknamed 'the terrible two'; they were truly inseparable.

Franky dressed quickly in her pyjamas and returned to the bed, ready to feign sleep when her son and wife came back into the room. She stifled a giggle - how did she get so lucky? _I'm married to my best friend, my son is a fucking legend, life is sweet,_ she thought to herself.

About 10 minutes later she heard the pitter patter of heavy footsteps (4-year-olds were so ungracious!) and the bedroom door burst open.

"Wake up mumma!" Came an excited squeal, followed by a small person jumping on top of her. Franky continued to pretend-sleep, and Hudson found his way under the covers and into his mother's arms. "Happy birthday mumma! We made breakfast and there are presents!"

Franky grabbed the little boy and squished him close to her, inhaling his scent and engulfing his face in kisses. He squealed and laughed in delight, and Franky wrapped her arms a little tighter around him.

"Munchkin, is it someone's birthday?" She faked ignorance just to see his gorgeous smile.

"Yes mumma! It's your birthday today! Look! Me and mummy made eggs and toast and coffee and there's even a glass of champ... cham..."

"Champagne, darling," Bridget helped him over his stumbled word.

"This looks delicious! Did you make it all by yourself?"

Hudson nodded, clearly lying, a huge smile on his face. "And look mumma! Lots and lots of presents! Open your presents!"

Franky sat up again and took the tray of food from Bridget, beaming. There was a plate of scrambled eggs with ham, mushroom and cheese, and 2 unevenly buttered - Hudson's handiwork no doubt - slices of toast, with a hot, strong coffee - made perfectly by Bridget, of course - and a glass of bubbles. "Shall I eat this first before it gets cold?"

"Ok mumma, but then presents?" The little boy's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yes bubba, then presents."

She patted the space next to her, indicating for Hudson to come next to her. "You too, mummy," she said to Bridget, and the three of them sat in the bed, Franky eating the breakfast, Hudson trying to steal bits of toast, and Bridget stealing sips of coffee. There were crumbs in the bed, butter smears on the duvet, but Franky couldn't remember feeling happier. _This_ was family life, and she would rather walk through fire than ever let Hudson feel a shred of what she did as a child.

"Ok, now you can open your presents mumma!" Hudson exclaimed. He grabbed the gift bag from the foot of the bed and plonked it onto his mumma's lap, eager to show off what he had chosen. Franky opened her cards first; her one from Hudson was personalised from a website, and it was covered in photos of the two of them together. She laughed happily, the memories of the pictures flood back to her.

"Wow, Hud, this is great! Look at all the funny faces we can pull!"

Bridget's card was a shop-bought one, but with a heartfelt message written in Bridget's beautifully scripted handwriting.

 _'To my darling wife,_

 _Happiest of birthdays to you! I hope and wish your day is as beautiful as you are, and the year ahead brings you nothing but happiness and health._

 _I love you unconditionally, today, tomorrow and forever._

 _All my love, your Gidget.'_

Franky squeezed Bridget's hand

Next, she opened the gifts from her son; the paper was stuck down in all sorts of funny ways as he had tried to do it himself without the help of Bridget. The first gift was a mug with, Franky, Hudson and Bridget's picture on the front, a weekend trip they had taken to Sydney. Next, was a silver flat bangle with the inside engraved 'Love you forever Mumma', and then a collection of Franky's favourite creams and makeup.

"Wow, baby, I love them all!" She took the boy in her arms and kissed his cheeks, blowing raspberries as she did so. "Thank you so much!"

"I chose them all! Didn't I, mummy?" He said.

"Yes you did, munchkin," Bridget reassured him. "And now time for mummy's presents!" Bridget placed 3 beautifully wrapped gifts on her wife's lap, ignoring Franky's protests. "That smaller box needs to be opened without little prying eyes," Bridget winked. It was a black lace bra and knicker set she thought Franky would look absolutely gorgeous in, but there was no need for Hudson to see that particular gift. The other 2 were a brand new MacBook, partly to celebrate Franky becoming an actual lawyer a few months ago, and a beautifully framed photo of the two of them; Bea had taken it on Franky's 2 years ago last year and captured a beautiful moment of the couple caught mid laughter. Bridget had always loved this photo, so she had it enlarged slightly and framed to treasure forever.

"Gidget, this is much too much! What did I tell you!" Franky scalded her wife, but at the same time wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her gently. "Thank you, so much." She grabbed her son and pulled him into their arms. "And thank you, Mr, I love my presents so much! Shall we all have a cuddly half an hour in bed before we go and see Aunty Bea?"

The family spent the next hour in bed enjoying each other's company and sharing stories. It was both Franky and Bridget's favourite time of the day; both so busy with work, the weeks often passed them by, but the weekends were always family time. Bridget then jumped in the shower, while Franky helped Hudson with his teeth, and then Bridget swapped with her wife, choosing an outfit for today with her son while Franky readied herself. It had been a while since Franky had visited Bea last, the weeks turning into months, but today she needed to see her best friend.

They all jumped into Bridget's Range Rover (a promotion last year allowing such an extravagant purchase) and made the 10 minute journey. Hudson chatted to his parents about nursery, and who his best friend was this week, and both women feigned excitement at the stories he told. He was so elaborate and imaginative, his mind more advanced than his 4 and a half years of age.

"We're here!" He exclaimed, recognising the location. Franky helped her boy out of the car and picked him up, holding him tightly. Bridget linked her arm in her wife's, and as they walked through the cemetery, Franky remembered why it had been a few months since she had last come. It was still so hard, and the pain so raw. When she got the call from Allie 16 months ago to say that Bea was in intensive care after being knocked off her bike, she had dashed to be by her friend's side.

She never forgot having to make the agonising call to Debbie, to tell her to come and potentially say goodbye to her mother. In the end, the bleeding on the brain was far too extensive to ever come back from, and the three of them made the difficult decision to switch off her life support machine. Franky especially never forgot the animalistic roars of pain from Bea's little girl, and the nightmares she had in the middle of the night. Debbie was only 22 years old, and with her other parent in prison, she really felt like she had no one left. Of course, financially, she was alright; everything Bea had went to Debbie, but it was no consolation when her mother and best friend was no longer here. She stayed with Franky and Bridget for 4 months while she found her feet, and being together was a great healer for both Franky and Deb.

Franky put Hudson down and Bridget pulled back, giving Franky some space. She walked over to the grave of her best friend and knelt down, placing her fingertips on the headstone as she did so.

"Hey Red," she said quietly. "You've missed another birthday, that's 2 rounds of drinks you owe me now!" Franky laughed softly, imagining Bea was doing the same. Franky wasn't a religious person and didn't believe in God, but she wanted to think that there was a special place in heaven for a woman who endured so much but had a huge heart.

"Hudson is getting so big now, I wish you could see him. He's got such a little personality on him, so cheeky and funny, he's amazing. And Bridget is just as fabulous, just as sassy and gorgeous. She misses you too, we all do." Franky wiped her eyes as the tears fell. "Sorry I haven't come in a couple of months mate, I just couldn't face it, you know. Still fucking hurts as much as the day you went." Franky let the tears fall freely, too emotional to make any attempt to stop them. "You know, I still hate myself for what happened. If only I didn't spur you on buying that bloody bike you might still be here."

Franky could hear her son's excited laughter and she looked up; he was trying to climb a tree with Bridget's help, and she wanted to be a part of that too. "Alright Red, i'm off. Gotta show my boy how to climb a tree properly as can't see Gidget in her heels doing it!" She stood up and looked at the headstone. "Don't worry about Deb, she's doing great. I'm there for her, and she's doing amazing. She loves ya and misses you, we all fuckin' do." Franky brought her fingers up to her mouth, kissed them, and tapped the headstone. "See you soon, my best friend. I love ya."

Exhaling deeply, she put her 'happy face' on for the sake of her boy. She ran over and scooped him into her arms, both of them laughing in the process. She took Bridget by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her forehead as she did so.

"Life is too short guys," Franky said. "From now on, i'm gonna tell you both every single day how much I love you, and how proud I am of you both."

As Hudson jumped down from his mother's grip and ran towards the nearest tree he could climb, Bridget took hold of her wife's hand and held it tightly, resting her head on her shoulder. They said nothing, but watched as their son played in the near distance. Nearly 6 years together and they were just as happy and in love as when they first met. Pursuing Bridget was Franky's smartest decision and as she watched her son and stood side by side with her wife, she smiled and thanked whatever force of nature it was that brought them together.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the story :'(. Thank you so much for reading, following and the lovely comments you have all left for me. I have a few ideas in my mind of another Fridget story, and will hopefully start writing soon as soon as university is a little less hectic!**


End file.
